Love and other disasters
by Adrea019
Summary: You said you would love me until you die, and as far as I know you're still alive. . . Jeff/Trish, pretty much of Lita/Matt Hardy.
1. I can't stand her!

Title: **Love and other disasters**

Chapter: **1th**

Chapter's name: **I can't stand her!**

Characters: **Jeff HARDY, Trish STRATUS, Beth BRITT, Amy "Lita" DUMAS, Matt HARDY, Christian CAGE, Melina PEREZ, Randy ORTON, Torrie WILSON, Ashley MASSARO, Adam "Edge" COPELAND and others.**

Characters in this chapter: **Jeff HARDY, Amy "Lita" DUMAS**

Author: **Adrea019**

* * *

_**A sound, like someones trying to not to make a sound**_

- Why are you guys always fighting? – Amy ( Lita ) never understood why two of her best friends – Jeff and Trish could never get along with each other.

- It's simple, she's such an empty barbie doll. All she cares about is herself and that makes me sick. Me, me, me – always everything has to be just about her. And you now what? I'm not going to pretend that I like her, when actually I can't stand her! – Even hearing her name made Jeff angry.

God he couldn't stand that girl. Well yes, what so ever, he had to admit that she has a pretty face and a body to die for, but it was all that she had – looks. The first day they met he started to hate her. That very first day he gave her that dead look and she did the same. Well at least they wouldn't have to pretend how happy they are to know each other.

- Just try to know her better. She's a nice girl. . .

Jeff made a grin. – Nice girl? Are you kidding me?! She's the last person in the universe I could call nice!

- Well whether you like her or not, she's my best female friend ever, that's why I don't like the fact that you guys hate each other. All in all, I have to ask you, in your case – a HUGE favor. – Amy knew Jeff won't like it – you'll have to go to her locker room and bring her to me, cuz' we need to talk.

- No way. Go to her locker by yourself!

- Hello!! Earth to Jeff Hardy! My leg's broken! Common Jeff. Isn't your best friend worth a little favor? – She made a puppy dog face

- Ugh alright. But just so you know – I hate doing this

- I don't ask you to sleep with her. Just go there and say – Trish, Lita wants to talk to you

- What do you want to talk to her about anyway?

- Girl things. You won't understand

- Fine. – Jeff knew they with Trish are gonna get in another argument again. Everytime they see each other they start arguing and it's never gonna change. But deep in his heart he knew that something in her makes him want to see her. Something's in her that he couldn't explain. Her eyes, the way that she looks at him, her laugh. She was different than another barbie dolls, as Jeff used to call them. But no, there's no way in a hell he's gonna tell her or anyone else that. It's just impossible. He's a punk – she's a princess. He's always deep in his minds - she loves hanging out with a lot of people. He can live in a total mess – she's always cleaning. What they have in common? Absolutely nothing. Well at least he tried to convince himself so. . .

* * *

My first one, hope you'll like it

The next part soon


	2. Something's wrong

Title: **Love and other disasters**

Chapter: **2th**

Chapter's name: **Something's wrong**

Characters: **Jeff HARDY, Trish STRATUS, Beth BRITT, Amy "Lita" DUMAS, Matt HARDY, Christian CAGE, Melina PEREZ, Randy ORTON, Torrie WILSON, Ashley MASSARO, Adam "Edge" COPELAND and others.**

Characters in this chapter: **Jeff HARDY, Trish STRATUS, Randy ORTON and Candice MICHELLE.**

Author: **Adrea019**

* * *

_**In the darkness of the night I whispered your name, but this time it sounded way further than the stars, and way more painful than the softest raining. . . **_

 Knock knock

Trish didn't expect anyone to come. Anyway she opened the door. Oh no. . . Jeff Hardy was the last person she wanted to see right now. What does he want from her? Everywhere she goes, there he is. She knew what is he gonna tell. He always tells the same damn thing. How selfish and bitchy that she is. What ever. Like she cares. Why should she care?

It's just that. . . His deep green eyes. God, she had to admit, that he has the most amazing eyes ever. And his face, his body. Yes, he's an handsome man. Very handsome. Too bad he acts this way. Always insulting her, always acting different than the other people. NORMAL people.

She's a pretty chick. She always looks pretty, but the way she looked right now almost made him to forget the main reason he came. Her long blonde hair was curly, she wore two big rounded earrings ( she looked like in my icon, go and see ). Also she wore a mini jean skirt and brown T-short, which fits very well with her hair color. Her long dark brown shoes just made her look more sexier. She's a very beautiful woman. Every man's dream, but he couldn't forget why he hated her that much. While he was looking at her, he tried to repeat himself how selfish, bitchy, heel she is.

- What do you want? – She said angrily. It made him realise that he's not here to stare at her, so he finally concentrated why he's here. But he couldn't just let her go like this. He needed to insult her again. They both was used to it. So it didn't surprise her. Actually, she knew he's gonna say something about her.

- Wow, Trish you dressed up! You know it's pretty strange, cuz' almost always you are half-naked or completely naked! Is it any kind of a special date or something? – he saw the sadness in her eyes, but he couldn't show her his weakness.

- Finished, already? – he didn't answer, so she continued. - Good, now you can make me a favour and disappear. I really don't feel like arguing with you now, ok? So if you don't have anything else to say then just leave me the hell alone! – Again he saw the sadness in her eyes. He never saw her like this. Honestly, he didn't think that she can be sad. She just looked so empty to him. Before she can close the door, he said:

- Whoa whoa whoa, no hard feelings, ok? If you think that I'm very happy by going here, than let me to tell you, that I'm here just because of one reason – and it's Amy. She asked me to tell you, that she needs to talk to you.

- Tell her, that we'll do it later. Now I'm not in the mood. – She turned around and got into her locker, but didn't close the door, so he followed her.

- Hey, I'm not your messenger. Whatever you want to tell her you'll have to do it by your one blondie. – He saw something's wrong with her. She just wasn't the same and it was obvious. She looked so. . . sick, like she will collapsed soon. Even though she used make-up, she looked somehow pale and that made him worried. – Are you ok? – She was turned away, so he got close to her and touched her elbow softly in the same way making her turn to him face to face.

- No - She said in a very weak voice and at the same moment collapsed.

- Trish!! - He catched her so she didn't fall to the ground. - Trish, honey are you ok? - But she didn't answer. She was resting in his arms and he had no clue what to do. - Answer me darlin' how you fell? God. . . are you ok? - He was never as scared as now in his life, but why he cared about her so much? Seeing her like this, not knowing is she ok drove him crazy.

Soon he heard the knock on the door

- Trish can I come in? - It was Randy. Jeff used to call her female Randy's copy, not just because, as he thought, she was as empty as Randy, but because Randy and Trish grew up together and they were best friends. Like him and Amy. Randy acted with Trish like with his sister. The same way he acted with Lita.

- Come in you idiot!!

Randy knew who answered him and ofcource he didn't like the way Jeff just called him. Actually, he didn't like Jeff and everything about him. Randy knew that Trish hates Hardy too, so at the same time he was very surprised what is he doing in her locker room. But when he opened the door and saw Trish collapsed all the thoughts disappear. He ran to see how she's doing

- What the fuck did you do to her? - He was ready to kill Jeff if he did something to Trish

- You know, I would love to have a conversation with you right now, but maybe instead let's take care of her don't you think? - Jeff shouted. Randy was shouting too.

But Randy had a characteristic to keep his mind cool and to concentrate, even when it looked impossible. He looked at the door and saw Candice walking through

- Hey Candice! - Randy shouted. Candice turned and walked into Trish's locker room, cuz' che knew that the sound was going from it.

- Randy, how are you? - She said with the smile on her face, but when she saw Trish, her smile disappeared and she ran to see how is she too. - OMG what happened? Will she be ok?

- Candice call the doctor!! Now!! - Jeff didn't have a time to explain her what happened. When he heared that Candice stormed out of the room he looked at Trish, at her pretty now pale face. And he kept watching at her. Jeff didn't even notice when the doctor came in and started to check on her.

_God, will she be okay?_ It's the only thing he could think about.

How comes that he could be so worried about the girl, that he couldn't even stand??

He saw her eyes opening, Randy said something happily and helped her get up while Jeff just took a deep breath. She was ok. Doctor still checked on her, but he didn't see anything. He almost lost her. Wait. . . What the hell is he talking about? You can't lost something you never had! She scared him deadly.

- Don't you ever do it again, Trish - he whispered. She looked at him and their eyes met. He lost in her eyes and softly touched her face with his hand.

- Thanx, Jeff

- Miss, we'll have to make some tests, so we can be sure it's nothing to worry about - interrupted doctor

- I'm gonna take care of her, doctor. That's why friends are for. - Randy hugged her - You scared me so damn much gorgeous


	3. It's not happening

Title: **Love and other disasters**

Chapter: **3th**

Chapter's name: **It's not happening**

Characters: **Jeff HARDY, Trish STRATUS, Beth BRITT, Amy "Lita" DUMAS, Matt HARDY, Christian CAGE, Melina PEREZ, Randy ORTON, Torrie WILSON, Ashley MASSARO, Adam "Edge" COPELAND and others.**

Characters in this chapter: **Jeff HARDY, Trish STRATUS, Matt HARDY**

Author: **Adrea019**

* * *

**Everytime I try to fly, I fall**

**Without my wings I feel so small**

**I guess I need you baby**

**And everytime I see you in my dreams**

**I see your face, you're haunting me**

**I guess I need you baby**

TWO WEEKS LATER

2 weeks. 14 days. 336 hours. To Jeff it seemed more like 2 years. After what happened, Vince gave Trish 2 weeks break from wrestling, so tomorrow he should see her. He was so worried about her. He never liked to see her either, but not knowing anything about her was 100 time worst.

He couldn't go see her, cuz' he had no excuse. What? Is he supposed to go there and say: Hey, Trish, I know we hate each other and everything, but I was worried about you so I came to see how are you? No, he wouldn't do that, so he just asked Amy, how is she. But all Amy seemed to say was: she's fine, she's ok or she's doing good. But it wasn't enough to him. He wanted to see her. No. He needed to see her.

This night was the longest night in his life. Next morning he'll see her again. First time after 2 weeks. He wanted to forget about her, but it wasn't possible. Everybody was talking about her. They were asking him what happened to her, will she be ok? He didn't know what to say. He wished he knew how is she, but he didn't. And it was killing him. He felt like loosing his mind. It was crazy. He wrestle – he sees her. Eats – thinks about her. Sleeps – dreams about her. Thoughts about her was haunting him. He needed to rescue himself, and that's going to happen just when he sees her. It means tomorrow.

He remembered the moment when he touched her face. The moment when he looked into her eyes. That eyes. She had beautiful eyes.

No no no no! He has to stop thinking about her. From now. Stop it! She's not his type of a girl. A Punk and a Barbie doll? Nah! It's not going to happen. It isn't a fairytale. It's life. His life. There are no miracles in a real life. Miracle? What is he talking about? No, what is he thinking about? Getting together with her wouldn't be a miracle! Better a disaster!

Next day

All he has to do is just knock on the door and ask her how is she. Doesn't look hard. Ok just knock. . . No. Yes. God damn it, just knock an a fucking door! Maybe he should go away? No. He waited for this moment so long, he can't just go away! Or can he? No, he can't. . .

- Jeff? - Here she goes. So beautiful. She looks gorgeous. He didn't even need to knock. She made the first step. He can be calm now.

- Blondie - That's the way he always called her. - How are you? I mean. . . You know. You collapsed and I was there and. . . Well. . . I just thought. . . You know. . . I was thinking how are you and. . . I just - She smiled. He must look really ridiculous

- I'm ok, thanks for helping me two weeks ago

- Oh, no problem about that. So. . . Why did you collapsed?

- Uhm you see the past few weeks were really hard for me, I was stressed so, that's why I collapsed - She gave him a little smile

God, he felt horrible. She had stress and he still get on her nerves. He annoyed her, while she was in that condition. He blamed himself. He could see, she didn't feel good, but he payed no attention to it. What an asshole that he was!

- God, Trish I'm sorry. I feel kinda responsible about what happened to you. I feel horrible. . .

- No, don't. It wasn't your fault anyway. It's all about me. - He saw tears in her eyes, and he couldn't resist but to hug her. And she hugged him back. He felt the warmth of her body. Her silk hair on his neck, her soft hands on his back. He broke the hug, took her face into his hands and stared into her eyes. Their foreheads closed, he leaned in and kissed her softly. She didn't break the kiss. He knew what he's doing, but he couldn't help it. Then he deepened the kiss and put all his passion for her, as well as she did. But then suddenly she moved away.

- It's just not right. . .

- Trish! - He shouted, but it was too late, she already was gone.

- Deeply in love, little brother? - Matt touched his shoulder

- Not now Matt. - All he could think about was her. He didn't want to talk to anyone.

- Common Jeff, tell me. It's ok. . .

- I just kissed the girl, that I hate and I realise that I'm falling to her!! - Jeff shouted with anger in his eyes - And you tell me it's ok?! It isn't ok, Matt! Not always life is beautiful, sometimes happen things, that shouldn't happen and there is no damn thing you, I or anyone else could do about it! We are so different, she's just too far away from me, that I could reach her. It isn't ok Matt!

- Calm down. . .

- You know what? Just leave me alone!

- Fine!! You have no right to pull it all on me, I didn't do anything, ok? You kissed her, not me. You screwed things up, not me. So don't blame me Jeff, if you want to blame someone, than blame yourself!

- Sorry man, it's just that I'm so confused. It's not happening. . . - Jeff said calmer as he put his hands on his head


	4. Women are complicated

Title: **Love and other disasters**

Chapter: **4th**

Chapter's name: **Women are complicated**

Characters: **Jeff HARDY, Trish STRATUS, Beth BRITT, Amy "Lita" DUMAS, Matt HARDY, Christian CAGE, Melina PEREZ, Randy ORTON, Torrie WILSON, Ashley MASSARO, Adam "Edge" COPELAND and others.**

Characters in this chapter: **Jeff HARDY, Trish STRATUS, Matt HARDY, Amy "Lita" DUMAS**

Author: **Adrea019**

* * *

**This anger in my heart. It's burning me inside. **

**Give me your hand, lead me in the dark. Set me free. **

**Be my wings, my eyes. Be my intire world.**

**Till noone's left. Just you and me. **

**From the very bottom to the very top.**

**And when the end comes, I'll be happy, **

**Cuz I had you, and you had me. . . **

**2 DAYS LATER**

Jeff sank into Trish's locker room

- We need to talk, blondie - suddenly he heard her screaming and just then looked at her for the first time that day. She was wearing only her light-blue bra and panties. Ofcourse, he didn't mind her wearing it instead of clothes. He couldn't help but stare at her body, at her perfect, well-trained body.

- What the hell are you doing in my locker and why didn't you knock before coming blockhead?! - She woke him from his mind shouting almost hysterical.

- I said we need to talk - he said while she was looking for something to cover herself. Unfortunately there was no clothes, no towels, no nothing around.

- Can't you see that it's not the best time for conversations right now? - She said a little bit calmer, but load enough for anyone near the room to hear it.

- Could you stop shouting like I'm deaf, please? - Jeff asked still having his eyes on her body

- Listen, Hardy, to help you to concentrate, my face is a little bit higher than the place you're looking at right now - she said, when she noticed that he's staring at her chest

- Uhm, sorry - he whispered while lifted his eyes on her face

- And the second thing should be easy to understand - GET OFF MY LOCKER ROOM NOW YOU FOOL!!

- What's wrong with you? Having PMS or something? - Trish rolled her eyes - 2 days before we were kissing and now you're shouting at me and calling me a fool? And who could ever understand women?

- Not you definately. It's obvious you have no idea how to act with a woman - she said angrily, but way calmer and not that loud

- Well teach me - Jeff said flirty moving closer to her

- ( she started flirty too. . . ) Uhm, well the first thing you should do if you want her to like you. . . ( from now she started to shout again ) . . . Is leave her alone!! The only way to like you is to never see you!

- STOP SHOUTING!! Jesus Christ, I'm getting deaf I think. . .

- Leave!

- No!

- Now!!

- I'm gonna leave when we'll talk

- No, I don't want to talk to you

- Well, I want!

- Then pity, cuz I don't! Listen blockhead if you'll not gonna leave right now, I'm gonna. . . - She couldn't finish cuz he kissed her. First of all, she didn't know what to do. Trish enjoyed the kiss, but she knew it's a mistake to be kissing with him. So she pulled him away and slapped him. - How dare you?!

- It's not what you said or did 2 days before - Jeff said confused

- Live for the moment, remember? It was 2 days before. It's not going to happen ever again. Clear?

- Crystal!!- he said very angry. - I should have listen to Matt and all the people who said that it's better to stay away from you. After all I was right! I always knew you're just another barbie doll with no clue what's a REAL relationship. You DO care only about yourself!

- And what makes you think this way? That I didn't want to sleep with you? That I REFUSED to kiss you? That I don't want anything to do with you? It makes me a selfish barbie doll? I think that YOU are the one that should feel bad. Do you think you can just go to the girls locker room without knocking and kiss her just like that? Well the answer is no Jeff. You are like all of them. I should of know that before. . .

- Like who?

- Like all these men, who thinks that their 'superstar' status makes them special and that all you need is a famous name to get any girl you want - Trish said angrily

- I don't know who do you think I am and what I was going to do, but I wasn't thinking about getting you into bed, ok?

- Then why did you kiss me?

- Actually, after this, I don't even know. . . - He said as he left her alone.

**MEANWHILE**

- I love you - said Amy as she leaned to kiss her boyfriend, Matt

- I love you too baby. What if tonight we would go to some romantic restaurant and then. . . - He kissed her again - . . . straight to the hotel room - she giggled

- Honey, you know I can't - my leg's broken - Amy mentioned sadly

- Sweetheart it isn't a problem. Your leg's getting better right? Next week we could go to the doctor and remove gyps off your leg

- Yeah, I can't wait. I really don't like this thing on my leg - as she said it, he smiled and kissed her on the cheek

- You know baby, with broken leg or with the health one, you still look extremely hot, my queen - they kissed again, but then Jeff stormed into the room

- I can't believe her! I really can't! - He said nervously

- Who can't you believe bro? - Matt asked his brother not very happy that he interrupted them

- Trish!! Who else?! First we kiss, then. . .

- WHAT? You kissed her?- Amy looked shocked. She knew that somethings going on between her best male and female friends, but she didn't think it can go that serious between them

- Sorry Amy, you didn't know it? I thought she told you?

- No she didn't and neither did you

- Yeah I know, I just didn't want anybody to know - Jeff said calmly

- Even me? - Lita was disappointed, she really thought that she's the one Jeff and Trish trusts the most

- No Amy, it's not about you. Really, I DO trust you, it's just that I knew you're gonna ask A LOT of questions like: when, why, where, in front of who it happened, and I wasn't sure I can answer those questions.

- No don't worry, after all, you don't need to tell me all the details of your personal life

- But what happened? You've got into another argument AGAIN? - asked Matt

- Yeah, I guess we just can't stop arguing. I went into her locker room, but we started to yell at each other and when I wanted to shut her up, I kissed her, but she pulled away and slapped me. Slapped me hard.

- Women - said Matt. Sometimes he couldn't understand them too. - Women are complicated. .


	5. Keep your hands off my girl!

Title: **Love and other disasters**

Chapter: **5th**

Chapter's name: **Keep your hands off my girl!**

Characters: **Jeff HARDY, Trish STRATUS, Beth BRITT, Amy "Lita" DUMAS, Matt HARDY, Christian CAGE, Melina PEREZ, Randy ORTON, Torrie WILSON, Ashley MASSARO, Adam "Edge" COPELAND and others.**

Characters in this chapter: **Jeff HARDY, Trish STRATUS, Randy ORTON, mentions about Christian CAGE.**

Author: **Adrea019**

* * *

**I love you,  
I hate you,  
I can't get around you!  
I breathe you,  
I taste you,  
I can't live without you!  
I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you.**

**3 DAYS LATER**

**-** Jeff, now we really need to talk - Trish said as she sneaked into Jeff's locker room and closed the door.

- I cite you: you can't get into locker without knocking, I don't wanna talk to you, GET OUT - he answered as he kept preparing to his match

- Could you stop now please. Listen. I'm sorry about what happened a few days ago. . . Ok? I just was thinking a lot about it and it just didn't feel right. That's why I was so rude to you. I mean me and you? Something's wrong with it. But anyway I shouldn't be that angry. Forgive me?

- If that would calm you down and make you to leave, then yes, I do fogive you. - He said paying way more attention to his stuff than to her.

- Common. Why are you acting this way? Could we at least ONCE talk without insultings, shouting and sarcasm?

- Ok now. - He said as he finally stopped preparing and looked at her - What do you want from me, huh? I swear a God I can't understand you. - He shacked his head - When I want to talk to you, you drive me out. When I kiss you, you slap me. When I'm arguing with you, you ask me to stop. What should I do to finally please you?

- Uhm. . .

- You see, you don't even know? The main fact that I'm Jeff Hardy irritates you!

- If so, don't you think that I wouldn't be here? - She asked

- My match is up next I should of keep going - He went near the door, but she stopped him

- Listen, Jeff uhm. . . I just wanted to tell you so we wouldn't have any misunderstandings later. You see. . . I kinda. . . got with Christian. We're dating now. . .

- You're what?? - It's the last thing he actually expected from her. Date Christian? The one he beated thousand of times! The man, that is in love with his-self? Man, that doesn't worth one second with her? What the hell is she thinking? - You and Christian? Are you fucking insane?

- What?! - How dares he to talk to her like that?? - What is wrong with Christian?

- Oh, if I would start to name all the things what is wrong with him, I wouldn't finish till next week! I knew you have a terrible taste of men, but I didn't expect that your taste is that bad!! - she rolled her eyes - Trish, there is no girl in the WWE or TNA, who he didn't try get with. Do you at least know him? What kind of a person that he is?

- Ofcource I know, and I'm very down with it. Listen Hardy, I didn't come here to hear your opinion about my boyfriend, - damn, it hurts to hear these words from her, but knowing that he certainly is gonna hurt her, was even more painful - I came here to inform you, that since I'm taken now, there CAN NOT be any kisses, hugs or anything else between us, ok? - with these words she stormed out of his locker room

Christian? No, it's not gonna happen. . . If there will be any other girl he is gonna hurt, that girl will not be Trish. But, the only way to end this whole bullshit is to do one thing, he didn't want to do. He had to go to one person he hated with his intire soul. . .

**TRISH'S POW**

Christian. . .

Jeff. . .

Who's better? Christian wasn't her type of a guy. If Jeff was a idiot than there's no word to describe Christian. He spend all his time looking at the mirror or looking after himself. Nah, she needed a guy who would be all over HER. A man, who would be strong, who wouldn't be afraid of injuries, pain or scars. Man who would respect her and himself. Who would look so cute, when he couldn't understand one or another girl thing. Who couldn't understand why girls spends all day at shops, or why they go hysterical about their hair, nails or weight. The one, that would make her laugh, when she's crying. The special one. . .

Not a man like Christian.

A man, who would be more like Jeff.

But she can't broke up with Christian now. It's like a deal between them. He gets more spotlights like a guy, who dates the beautiful Trish Stratus - A record 7 time women's champion, kick-ass Diva, Canadian Caramel, The Queen of Queens, Queen of the WWE. She makes it very clear to Jeff, that nothing can happen between them.

When they'll broke up, she will be free again, and he gets more spotlights too, this time as a man, who broke up with The most popular WWE Diva. Sounds great, huh?

**NEXT DAY**

**JEFF'S POW**

- Well well well. Who brought our very own Jeff Hardy to my house? - asked Randy as he opened the door of his apartment in Miami, where the show was going this time, and saw Jeff.

- Trish - he answered simply and at the same got into Randy's house.

Randy closed the door

- Whoa there Hardy Punk! I told you millions of times to stay the fuck away from her! Which part of it you didn't understand?

- And I told you millions of times to stay away from my brothers girlfriend, but you didn't seem to understand it too! 50/50?

- OK. But let me to inform you that mine's and Amy's relationship is not you business

- Randy, there is no relationship between you and Amy.

- There is no relationship between you and Trish too

Jeff was ready to beat the crap out of Randy, but first of all he needed to talk to him.

- Listen, me and Matt are gonna beat the crap out of you for BOTHERING Amy LATER. - Randy wrinkled up, but he loved challenges. What if Randy would beat both- The Dare Devil Jeff Hardy and The Angelic Diablo Matt Hardy at one time? Everyone would be impressed. . . - But now I'm here for something else. Did your little female version told you that she's dating Christian?

Randy laughed a little

- Do you really think you got me with this one? Common Jeff, I thought you're way more creative. Why don't you told me she's with Taker, or better, with Kane, huh? - he laughed again, but it didn't seem so funny to Jeff

- You just love being an idiot, right?

- Hey, watch your mouth Hardy!!

- Or what? Watcha gonna do? Call me names?

- R.K.O you. . . Not now, later - he said as he saw Jeff getting really pissed. - I mean your not serious, right?

- Ofcource I'm not! I mean, I came miles here just to joke! - Randy got serious at the moment - She is with that asshole

- Not for a long time. . .

Jeff smiled a little, he got just what he wanted to get. Randy was always fighting with Christian. In the past these two had a lot of issues. They were ready to kill each other. But then McMahon got pissed off about it and he warned them both, that if they will keep feuding, they gonna get into a serious trouble with him.

- Who the hell does that idiot think he is?? - started Randy - Is he fucking kidding me? Is she kidding me?? He knew that I'm watching him and that I'm gonna screwed his life up if he's gonna do something against me!! But that's it. I'm enough of him! He wants to date Trish? Very well. But first of all, he's gonna need to recover after I'm gonna break every bone in his fucking body!

- Listen, everybody knows that we're not exatly best friends, but I'm gonna help you. . .

- Do you think I need help to beat him? I'm the youngest World Champ ever, I'm the evolution of the business! - Jeff rolled his eyes

- I'm sure as hell you don't need a help to beat him, but you really DO need a help to think!! - this time Randy rolled his eyes - Listen Orton, if you're gonna get in a feud with him again, you gonna get fired. That would be great to me and almost to the intire WWE, but it wouldn't be the best thing to you, true?

- What do you mean Hardy?

- We are gonna do it silent. We gonna get him and. . . let's say. . . OFFER him to better leave her alone. If not. . .

- He's not gonna get away from us alive? - Randy asked with fire in his eyes

- No dumbass - the fire disappeared from Randy's eyes - We're gonna make his life a living hell. We gonna make him WISH he was dead. But in another way. That noone could blame us.

- Hardy I know why I've got my reasons to do it. Trish's like a sister to me and Christian is a peace of bullshit I always wanted to get rid of. But you. Why are you up to it?

-Let's say I've my reasons too. . .

* * *

If you want to see the next part please leave reviews. If I won't get at least one another review I really won't make another one. . .


	6. The story of my life

Title: **Love and other disasters**

Chapter: **6th**

Chapter's name: **The story of my life**

Characters: **Jeff HARDY, Trish STRATUS, Beth BRITT, Amy "Lita" DUMAS, Matt HARDY, Christian CAGE, Melina PEREZ, Randy ORTON, Torrie WILSON, Ashley MASSARO, Adam "Edge" COPELAND and others.**

Characters in this chapter: **Jeff HARDY, Trish STRATUS, mentions about: Randy ORTON, Christian CAGE, Amy "Lita" DUMAS, Matt HARDY, Paul "Triple H" LEVESQUE, Stephanie McMAHON, Dwayne "The Rock" JOHNSON, Phillip "CM Punk" BROOKS, Ashley MASSARO, Melina PEREZ, John CENA, Adam "Edge" COPELAND, Beth BRITT, Shannon MOORE.**

Author: **Adrea019**

Notes: **In this chapter there will be no part where Jeff and Trish meets or shares a conversation, here I'll tell you about their lives, how they feel about each other and about another people**

* * *

**What if I wanted to break**

**Laugh it all off in your face**

**What would you do?**

**What if I fell to the floor**

**Couldn't take this anymore**

**What would you do?**

**TRISH'S POW**

Jeff and Randy hanging out together? Something's wrong. I mean they hated each other! And now they're acting like best friends? They're talking about something all the time, they look really interested in something.

It's strange. What's going on?

I tried to ask Randy but he subterfuges everytime. And Jeff. . . I wouldn't ask Jeff. Because he would have a reason to think I care about him. And it's not true. Well, maybe. . . not true.

Yesterday Christian kissed me. It was a good kiss. . . I guess. But not as good as the one(s) with Jeff. I'm trieing not to compare them - Christian with Jeff. Because it would just make mines and Christian's relationship even worst. . . to me. He's in the 9th heaven about us. I wish I would be too. But I'm not.

I wish Amy would be there for me, well she is. . . But right now 95 procent of her time belongs to Matt, 4 procent to wrestling ( she can't wrestle right now because of her leg, so now she only makes backstage scenes, I guess she starts to wrestle next week, people really missed her ) and only 1 procent to herself and to her friends. It sucks, but I'm happy about her. It's obvious those two love birds are in love. They are all over each other. I cought them on the couch making out like 4 times already, not to talk about how many times I saw them hugging and kissing. God, do they ever talk to each other? I mean it seems like they have time only for one thing. . . But, as I said, I'm happy about them, it's cute that they love each other so much. Matt's so romantic, he gives Amy roses or chocolates like everyday, and he repeats her how beautiful and amazing that she is every 5 minutes. . . I wonder is Jeff the same way?

One thing I'm happy about is that I finally reconciled with my brother Paul, better known as Triple H and his wife Stephanie. We were fighting half year now, because I never got along with Steph. But now, when they have another daughter, I understand, that it's a perfect time for us to got along and to become a family. Me, Paul, Steph and their little ones are hanging out together a lot right now, and I see that Steph isn't that bad. Actually she's a nice woman and we're becoming pretty good friends.

I finally find time to hang out with my best friends ( ofcurce, Amy wasn't there, she had a date with Matt ) - The Rock ( Dwayne Johnson ), Randy, Phillip ( CM Punk ), Ashley, Melina, John Cena & Adam. We all 7 got to a great, my favorite night club "Illuminare" and spent time better than I expected. I know what you think - 7 best friends?? But I love to hang out with my friends and with these 7 ( 8 with Amy ), I got along extremely well.

Talking about Dwayne, I'm happy that after what happened between us, we still are best friends. We dated 2 years, but then we broke up, because we understood, that we're awesome as friends, but terrible as a couple.

And Melina isn't that selfish in reality. She's an "A class" Diva, but she's an "A+ + + class" person.

I hope Ashley & Amy once could become friends. Ashley dated Matt and she was never fine with idea that Matt chose to date Amy instead of her.

John and Adam always makes me laugh when I'm crying, they are simply amazing.

Phillip gives me courage to do the craziest things, that I would never usually do. He inspires me to go for my dreams and never take no for an answer. He repeats, that we live just once, and that's why we have to do everything what we want till it's not too late.

And Randy - we grew up together. I feel like he can read my mind - it's crazy. Noone knows me better than Randy. People says that we're like a couple, that we are closer than some brothers and sisters. It's true. After all, as Jeff would say - I'm female Randy's copy.

Jeff. . . What can I say about Jeff? I can't stop thinking about him. He's certainly haunting me. I remember those two times when we kissed, all the moments we spent together. . . And it drives me crazy. I remember time by time his look, when he sneaked into my locker room and caught me only with lingerie. The way he looked at my body. I never saw so many passion in any mans eyes. I was burning inside. The feeling, that to him I'm more than a life-size barbie-doll, is amazing. His girlfriend should be the luckiest girl in the world. . .

**JEFF'S POW**

Here I go again. . . I love walking here, near this street, close to the lake. It's so calming. And once again I'm deep in my minds. Everytime we're in Miami ( and we're performing here very often ) I'm walking here. People do recognize me, often they ask me for an autograph or asks if they can get a picture with me. The answer's always the same: ofcource. But here, there are not many people, it's dark and I'm with a hood, which hides my face. So I can feel like a normal person. I love this feeling.

I love to escape from my life. For a lot of people it seems unbelievable. Why should I want to escape from my life? They think that my life is amazing. Yeah, right, it can't get any better. . . I do make a giant money, just between us, in a year, I earn over a million, not to mention all the honorars that I get for a 'special' performances. I have a lot of luxury apartments and houses all over the world, because I hate staying at hotels. A few months before I bought my dream car - black 2008/2009 Ferrari GTB Fioranno. But even if so, there's a lot of things in my life that I DO want to escape from.

My mom died from a brain cancer when I was nine and I always blamed myself for all the bad things I did or said to her. If I only could get back and tell her how much I love her. But I can't. . .

A year ago I broke up with my long time girlfriend Beth. She just wasn't that person. She wasn't the one for me. Beth always wanted to get as close to me as she could, but I couldn't let her to touch my soul. My friends hated her. Shannon, Shane, Greg, Andrew even Matt. She wanted to control my life. I didn't broke up with her before just because we dated for a long time and I used to her. She was the part of my life and I really thought it's gonna be very hard to end things up with her, but for a huge surprise, when I told those words - _"It's over, Beth" _I felt. . . free. My friends almost organized a party to me that I finally, as they said "dumped her".

I missed my hometown - North Carolina. All the people there, my dad, my friends. I feel all alone in this world. Matt's always with Amy. My mom's dead. My dad's far far away. And the only person I could let close to me - we're always arguing. Our relationship is so complicated. Or maybe it's true what Randy said - maybe there is no relationship between me and Trish?

Trish surprises me. My friends hated Beth, but they seemed to be in love with Trish. She's a barbie doll, so how comes that she get along with my punk friends? I can't talk to them! Really! Everytime I try to tell them how selfish she is, they always stand up for her. And at the end, I'm the one to blame. "_You're just too reserved, Jeff. If you would only give her a chance to improve that she IS an amazing person, you would blame yourself for the rest of your life for telling all these bad things about her!"_ As my 'suppose to be' best friend Shannon said. Hell, are they mines or hers friends?

Anyway I have to admit that Trish knows how to associate with people. She just touches the thing which is the most important to you and then you feel like you could tell her the story of your life with all the details. It scares me. I don't want her to know all the details of my life.

I hate Christian. Maybe I'm just jealous, but I hate him. He could take any girl in this world ( except Amy ) but why the hell did he chose the one, who I care about?! Is she blind? Can't she see that he's worth nothing?? I really can't understand women. First Beth doesn't know what the word 'no' means, now Trish chose the worst guy she can choose. And then women complains that men can't understand them?? Where's the logic? If you want somebody to understand you, maybe you should act sane?? But the thing that really sucks here is that women can't stop but to make life heavier to men, but men, like an dumbasses can't live without women?! Where's the logic here?

But the whole 'Trish's and Christian's relationship' thing is about to end really soon. Me and Randy are gonna take care of this. Just don't think I turned heel or evil or something. I just want that everything would be ok with Trish. She won't be ok with Christian. I know it. Randy know's it. I hate working with Randy but I guess I have no choise. Me and Randy never liked each other and we never will. But we have to get rid of Christian. To take him away from Trish. For sake of everybody. . .


	7. Losing my mind

Title: **Love and other disasters**

Chapter: **7th**

Chapter's name: **Losing my mind**

Characters: **Jeff HARDY, Trish STRATUS, Beth BRITT, Amy "Lita" DUMAS, Matt HARDY, Christian CAGE, Melina PEREZ, Randy ORTON, Torrie WILSON, Ashley MASSARO, Adam "Edge" COPELAND and others.**

Characters in this chapter: **Jeff HARDY, Trish STRATUS, Christian CAGE, Randy ORTON, Melina PEREZ, Amy "Lita" DUMAS, mentions about Matt HARDY and Dave BATISTA.**

Author: **Adrea019**

* * *

**The sun comes up - I think about you**

**The coffee cup - I think about you**

**I want you so, it's like I'm losing my mind**

**The morning ends - I think about you**

**I talk to friends and think about you**

**And do they know it's like I'm losing my mind?**

**LET'S CHECK ON JEFF & RANDY**

- You ready? - asked Jeff as he was about to knock on the door they were now standing in front of

- I was waiting for it for the last few years. I'm as ready as human can get - answered Randy, who was about to explode soon if he won't get the peace of Christian right now.

- Good - said Jeff and at the same moment he knocked on the door, which was soon opened by Christian

- Hey, guys! - greeted Christian with a shaken voice, he knew that it wasn't a friendly visit from two of his pals - Why are you here?

- Why are we here? - repeated Randy with fire in his eyes and just after his words, he pushed Christian into the house angrily as Jeff followed after them and closed the door. . .

**WHAT TRISH, MELINA & LITA ARE UP TO?**

- Do I look pretty? Isn't it too bitchy? I mean I want it to be sexy, but I don't want it to get too indecent? - asked Amy, who couldn't stop staring at herself at the mirror. This was the special night for her. Matt was about to introduce her to his father.

- You look fine Amy! - responded Melina a little bit annoyed. Amy was like that for the last 40 minutes. - You're not preparing for your wedding you're just gonna meet the old guy, who will tell you how shitty and hard was life when he was young. Nothing special. Just act like a 'good girl'. I know it sounds hard, but hey! Everythings possible in this world! - she kept talking as Amy turned around nervously. Then Melina went near to Amy and hugged her shoulders - Do whatever you want there

- You mean I just should be myself? - asked Amy hopefully

- Nah, actually I had in mind be any way you want, just don't be yourself. Poor guy would get a death-blow if he would see your very real self- said Melina and started to laugh as Amy nervously took Melina's hand off her shoulders

- Not getting too bitchy there - said Trish trying to hide her laugh, but it didn't seem to work. During her last two words she stood up and went near to Amy too. Then she turned Amy at the mirror again, - You look spectacular gurlie! - she said watching at Amy's outfit. Amy wore little mini black-dark blue chequered skirt, long black shoes and grey-black sexy shirt. It looked like 'Amy', she looked fantastic in that outfit. It looked sexy, but not too sexy. Amy knew Matt's gonna lose his mind when he sees her. Actually it doesn't matter what she wore, Matt always seemed to lose his head everytime he saw her. When Trish said it, Amy smiled, turned her head to Melina, gave her that 'I told you' look and showed Melina her tongue.

- Hey, I never told you look bad I just said that maybe. . . you know, just maybe you should keep your personality hiden till you finally get pregnant with Matt's child and then that old man would have no choise but to accept you to his family, that's all! - Melina said jokingly

- Tomorrow is official bitchiness day, so I guess you won't have any time to hang out with me, Trish and couple of friends to the city - said Amy also jokingly as they all laughed a little

- No. . . Well I won't have time to hang out with you guys tomorrow, but not because of that. You see tomorrow I have a date with my extra sexy animal

- Dave? - Trish asked as she raised her eyebrow. Melina was 29 and Dave was 39. - Isn't he a little bit too old to you? - she asked when Melina gave her positive answer at her previous question

- Hey, age isn't what it's all about!

- Yes it is! - interrupted Amy - Why can't you find yourself a little bit younger guy, who would be your age?

- Because I don't want to. I want only my Demon - answered Melina still daydreaming about Dave Batista

- Demon? What the fuck is that? - Trish whispered to Amy and they both started to laugh

- I've heared that! - warned Melina

- I mean really - started Amy, who was now calm, even her meeting with Matt's and Jeff's father was on the way - Just think about it. When he was 10, you were just born. When he was 20 you were only 10, when you were 20 he was 30. . . - but soon she got to the point, when she saw girls giving her that 'are you ok?' look - Anyway, I think you should think about what I'm saying, - she ignored the looks, girls were giving to her now, it was like 'And what the fuck are you trying to say?' - For example me and Matt - I'm in my early 30s, he's 33. Or Trish and Jeff - she's 28 - he's 31.

- Whoa there. It doesn't matter what's the age different between me and Jeff. It's not like we're dating - Melina smiled, as she felt that they're not going to argue about her and Dave anymore. She didn't want to hear anything bad about her 'animal' as she called him.

-Yet. . . - Amy corrected her - you're not dating yet

- Why?? Did he say anything? - Trish almost jumped from her seat

- I want you to marry meeee!! - Melina started to sing playfully - And be the father of my childrennn!! - Girls laughed - I want to grew old with youuuuu!! And stuck in the desert island with you, babyyyyy!!

Girls all started to laugh even thought Trish didn't like very much that Melina was trying to imitate_ her_. It was not what she felt to Jeff. . . Not at all. Or maybe? No. It's not the time to think about her and Jeff's relationship. It was time to her friends and she wanted to spend it funny. Girls spoke like this almost an hour when Matt's car drove and he picked Amy to his father.

**MEANWHILE WITH JEFF, RANDY & CHRISTIAN**

- I think you know exactly what are we doing here Christian! - shouted Randy almost losing control as he slapped Christian very hard on his face and Christian felt to the ground

- Hey calm down man!! - shouted Jeff to Randy, trying to take him away from his 'victim'. - It's not like we want to kill him, we just want to get what we want. . . in civilized way. . . as it possible.

- What the fuck do you want from me mother fuckers? - asked Christian trying to get on his feets, checking his bloody lip.

- He didn't just say it?! - asked Jeff knowing the answer very well and seconds later he hit Christian even harder than Randy, sending him on the floor again with even bloodier face. Randy was surprised, he never saw Jeff so under control and he liked it. He knew Jeff's strong, but that strong. . . He could compete even with the Legend Killer. . . almost.

- What the hell is wrong with you? You don't wanna mess with me! I'm the person that should never be pissed off because when I am, I make people suffer - warned Christian, wanting to fade Jeff and Randy away from him. Now it was not only that his lip was cut from Randy's slap, he felt that Jeff broke his nose.

- Said the bloody person, who's wriggle on the floor - said Randy disgusted

- You see, Christian, people make mistakes - started Jeff calmly loving the look of fear that he saw in Christian eyes - and some mistakes can not be forgiven. - he waited a little bit while he was watching as Christian look from afraid turned to panicked - But your mistake isn't one of them, right? - he calmed him

- What mistake? - asked Christian, knowing the answer

- To use Trish as your bridge to the glory - calmly stated Randy, who comprehended Jeff's tactics

- It wasn't like that! I love her! - Christian tried to defend himself. He didn't love her. And he knew that guys knows it too. She's a pretty girl. Very pretty. Hell, she's a world wide supermodel how couldn't she be? But what he felt to her wasn't love. It was passion, symphaty, but not love.

- Oh shut the fuck up you stinkin' peace of a shit! - hearing these words from him made Jeff angry. He loved her? Ha! Right!

- Christian, - Randy was very calm - we're not asking, you love her or not. You see we don't give a shit about your feelings. But we do care about her, understand me? - Christian nodded and Randy squat down next to him - Ofcource, we do not want to end your career before it get even started, but I'm sure as hell we won't need this to teach you a lesson, am I right? - asked Randy, even if he knew that Christian has no choice but to agree with every single word he said and Christian nodded a little again, trying to save at least a little bit honour, that was left to him. - Good, I like when it's clear to the people what am I trying to say

Jeff was nerviously, slowly walking toward Christians apartament. It wasn't his type of a game. But what could he do? Randy's strategy wasn't the one he liked or could accept. But it was working, so he decided to let Randy to continue. And Randy did continue, he had A LOT of things to say to this little worm that was now completely under his control.

- So, you're going to break up with Trish and you're not going to weary her ever again. Am I clear? - he knew he was clear - Ofcource I don't have to mention, that Trish will never know that this conversation ever happened. And noone else either. True?

- OK - Christian responded angrily, but Randy didn't give a damn. He got what he wanted and it didn't matter how to him.

- And if somehow. . . someone. . . sometime will figure about this, we're gonna make you wish your dead. - he said very calmly and when Christian nodded his head again, he and Jeff left the house.

No, he will not tell anybody about this. He knew that these guys are not kidding. If they came here and did this to him they were very serious. Randy and Jeff were one of the most successful superstars in the WWE at the time and they weren't the ones Christian wanted to deal with. He didn't like the idea that his and Trish's relationship is over before it even started ( if you know what I mean ), and if instead of Randy and Jeff there would be someone else, who wanted them to break up, he would never do it. But it was Jeff and Randy. Trish was dear to him, but he couldn't risk like that because of her. Also, he knew exactly why Randy didn't like them together, but why Jeff?

* * *

I'm gonna try to update this whenever I'll get some reviews. So don't ask when's the next one. It's all up to you! I hope you like it )

XOXOXOX

Hugs and kisses

Andrea


	8. The highlight of the night

Title: **Love and other disasters**

Chapter: **8th**

Chapter's name: **The highlight of the night**

Characters: **Jeff HARDY, Trish STRATUS, Beth BRITT, Amy "Lita" DUMAS, Matt HARDY, Christian CAGE, Melina PEREZ, Randy ORTON, Torrie WILSON, Ashley MASSARO, Adam "Edge" COPELAND and others.**

Characters in this chapter: **Jeff HARDY, Trish STRATUS, Christian CAGE, Randy ORTON, mentions about Dwayne "The Rock" JOHNSON, Chris "Y2J" IRVINE ( JERICHO ) and others.**

Author: **Adrea019**

Notes: **I DO NOT DISLIKE CHRISTIAN! I'M SORRY FOR WRITING ALL THESE NASTY THINGS ABOUT HIM, BUT IT'S NOTHING PERSONAL. I NEED A CHARACTER LIKE THIS IN MY STORY. SORRY CHRISTIAN AND ALL HIS FANS. I PERSONALLY THINK HE'S A GREAT SUPERSTAR OF WWE & TNA!!**

* * *

**This time, t****his place**

**Misused, mistakes**

**Too long, too late**

**Who was I to make you wait?**

**Just one chance, just one breath**

**Just in case there's just one left**

**Cause you know you know, you know**

**That I love you,**

**That I love you all along**

**And I miss you**

**Been far away from far too long**

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go**

**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore**

**TRISH'S POV**

I can't believe it. I'm 28, but never in my intire life I had dumped by my boyfriend before. As one of my best friends The Rock would say - Who in the blue hell does he think he is?! Christian breaks up with Trish Stratus? No, it's not happening. I mean I don't care that I'm not dating Christian anymore, but the main fact that _he _ended things between us and not me, makes me angry and it makes me upset.

I feel like I'm nothing. Am I less beautiful? Am I not that, as guys say, hot as I was anymore? If Christian, I mean _Christian _leaves me, than certainly something's wrong going on with me. With my looks. I know I sound like an arrogant bitch, but I'm really upset. I never thought a guy can actually break up with me. Especially Christian. He's famous as a guy, who could date any girl and who was dumped so may times before, that it's even hard to count. He has never broken up with a girl before. And that hurts. Stacy did remind me that too, but instead of an answer, she got a huge slap from me. And when I say huge, I really mean a huge slap. Her managers won't be happy. She's a supermodel too. I'm sure as hell that her face began to swell out. Good, she deserved that. Like I give a shit about her or about her stupid agents. Stacy's just jealous. She was never as good as me as a Diva, or as a supermodel. She was all over all the guys who I have date. Dwayne, Y2J, even Christian & Jeff. Is what happening between me and Jeff that obvious?

But no, I'm not gonna think about Jeff again. I'm tired thinking all the time about him, seeing him everywhere I go. This is my time. This night is gonna be only mines. Everyone has downs. Well I just got one too.

And I'm gonna do exactly what everyone does when they're upset. I'm gonna try to forget all my problems and just have fun. I'm gonna drink as many drinks as I could take. I'm gonna dance in the club like crazy till I couldn't stand on my own feets anymore. And when I couldn't. . . I'm gonna ask someone. . . anybody to carry me to the hotel and try his chances to make me totally forget about my problems, while I'm just gonna imagine that that somebody is Jeff. . .

**CHRISTIAN'S POW**

Ugh I hate it. I hate the feeling that I'm all alone again. Breaking up with Trish. . . who sane would do it?? I would. I had to save myself from those two savages. My ass is more important to me than her. And you know what? I don't care what everybody's talking about. I already heared Nitro and Miz discussing about our break up. I beated the crap out of them both. That's it. I'm tired of it. It's my time to shine. WWE, be prepared. Orton, Hardy - be prepared. Christian's gonna blew you all away from his way. What a sweet taste of a coming revenge. . .

**RANDY'S POW**

I waited this for so long. Too long. I would give a million to see that fear in Christians eyes again. It made me feel powerful, it made me feel dangerous. It's the way I am. I just wonder why Jeff was up to it. I'm not one of that people who would just sit at home and think trying to get their answers. I'm one of the people who gets whatever they want. This time I want to know what the hell is going on between Jeff and Trish. Guess what? I'm about to find out.

**JEFF'S POW**

And what the hell am I doing? Making all of this for Trish. She's not my wife, not my girlfriend, hell, not even my friend. It's going too far and I need to stop it. I need to take a stand. Finally get over it. But she doesn't seem to let me go just like that.

I remember those two times when I kissed her. Her soft lips had cherry taste at first and it seemed so sweet, so delicious at second time. Her body drives me completely crazy. No wonder she's a model. She has a perfect body. So sexy, so hot. If I'm like this after a two simple kisses, what would have happened to me if we would have got a little further?

Right now we're in LA. It's a wonderful city, very bright and very crowded but I like it. I'm going out tonight somewhere. Doesn't matter where. Just walk out to the city or hang out in a bar. I need to take a rest of this, at least for one fucking night. Escape from her. From all the world. Just me. All alone. I got enough problems with Beth already, I don't need Trish to make my life even heavier.

**AT 11 PM THE SAME DAY**

**TRISH'S POW**

Whoa! I love it. God I so missed it. So many people, such a load music, so many drinks and hot guys laughing, dancing, talking, drinking. . . And I'm in the middle of them all! I'm the queen of the world!! I'm enjoying girl's jealous looks. I've noticed that half of the club's male population can't get their eyes off me. How could they? Not when I'm wearing this short little purple dress with a big decollete, big rounded golden earrings and couple of golden high heels. My skin, my legs, my hair in the colorful lights looks fantastic. I feel amazing.

One glass of brandy - here Christian's gone. One glass of whine - there's no Stacy left. One glass of whisky - there is no thing as the WWE, one glass of cocktail - I have no problems. What kind of an alcohol could take Jeff away from my mind? I know. This tall sexy brunette male standing over there. When I looked at him he pretend to stare somewhere else. But don't act shy Hun! I know that all night you can't help but stare at me! It's ok. I don't blame you. Congratulations, tonight your the one who's gonna make me forget all about person named Jeff Hardy.

What is wrong with him? Here 10 minutes fade away and he did nothing to meet with me in personaly. Oh, you don't think I'm pretty enaugh just like Christian thaught? Well I'm about to prove you wrong baby! So get ready to lost your mind.

**NOONES POW AT THE CLUB**

Trish really looked gorgeous at her new dress. She got one thing learned from Randy - when you want something, do whatever it takes to get it. Now she wanted that guy. Actually she didn't care who he is or what he's like, she wanted to get him. She wanted to forget everything. She didn't usually do that kind of things, but it was different. Trish desperately needed it.

A few moments later, few girls got onto the bar and started to dance on top of it as most people turned around and started to cheer at them. Guys where shouting something like "Yeah baby!", girls were applauding and dancing too. Trish knew it's her chance to get everyones attention and especially that guy's. She wasn't shy and she wasn't afraid to 'play with men eyes and minds' as she called it. So she got onto the bar too and stood in the middle of those two girls, who seemed happy that she joined them. Trish was a good dancer, she visited so many bars and so many clubs in her life that she knew how to seduce men with a dance very well. People were applauding and cheered at them three even louder, maybe because they recognized her. They did - one guy shouted "You got them Trish!"

The man Trish payed het attention to couldn't get his eyes off her. He cheered and applauded too as he was drinking his brandy. He seemed to stare at every single centimetre of her body and he didn't even try to hide it. Trish smiled as she saw his look. Once again, she got what she wanted. And she laughed a little as she imagined how jelous Jeff would be if he would see her right now. But she faded all her thaught away from Jeff and concentrated her mind on dancing even sexier.

When the song finally finished, a few guys helped Trish and the other two girls to get off the bar as people loudly cheered at them once again, this time thanking them for a dance. Trish met that two girls, who was named Helen and Julie and they exchanged their phone numbers. A new song came just after the past one and Trish started to dance again, this time on the ground in the circle of five another people that she didn't even knew. But when she once again saw the hungry look of that man's eyes, she still dancing moved away to her seat near the bar.

This time that man seemed to be a little bit courageous. He moved near to Trish, but this time she pretended, that she didn't notice him.

- That was amazing - he said

- I'm sorry, what? - she asked innocently perfect knowing what is he talking about and trying to hide her smile

- The dance. It was awesome - he said smiling at her as she smiled him back

- Thanx

- My name's Mark - he said giving his arm for her to shake

- Trish - she said smiling as she shook his hand

- I know. The WWE Diva and a supermodel. Big fan - he said smiling even more

- Why thank you. It's nice to meet you Mark

- No, all pleasure goes to me - he answered as they both laughed

- So Mark, don't you think it's too crowded over here? What if we go outside where's calmer so we could. . . talk? - she asked knowing that that's exactly what he wanted. She got his attention, so she decided to stop playing around and to get to the point. Night's not going to last forever.

- I love the idea - he answered smiling at her as he took her hand so they both could get away from the club and not to lost each other in the crowd of the people

When they got outside they were both laughing from how hard it was to escape from the club. Right now, she could see him better. He was very handsome his short brown hair, muscles, manly smell and bright smile was all she needed to forget everything about Jeff. . . for this night. She laughed a little as she saw how attentive he was looking at her

- What's so funny? - he asked smiling again

- The way you look at me - she responded flirty

- And do you like the way I look at you? - he said flirty as well moving closer to her so now they were almost cuddle up

- No. I adore it - she said giving him courage to move closer and to step one more step to were it was obviously leading.

- I'm sorry it's just that you look so hot. - he said laughing shyly - too hot for me to get my eyes off you - he said as he kissed her and touched her waist as she kissed him back.

Kiss was good enough it was a lot of passion but it seemed to her that noone can kiss good after those kisses with Jeff.

But a few moments later, someone took him away from her and hit him so hard, that Mark felt to the floor. She was shocked as she saw that that man was. . . Jeff.

- What the fuck are you doing here Trish? - he shouted at her with angryness in his beautiful green eyes

- I didn't think you have a boyfriend - said Mark who had a bloody lip right now and who was trying to stand up

- He's not my boyfriend - she answered as she tried to help Mark, but Jeff grabbed her arm hard and draged her away with him

It was pretty hard to walk to her with her high heels when she was drunk, but his strong hand didn't let go her's and she knew that he won't let her to fall. Jeff still draged her complaining

- Are you really fucking lost you mind blondie?? Huh? Don't you know how dangerious is to act like this? - he pressed her hand even harder

- Let go of me - she asked complaining about her hand as he still dragged her somewhere. She wasn't afraid, she knew Jeff's gonna take care of her. Trish just didn't know how

- I mean really. Have you ever think about what could have hapened to you if I wouldn't have come?!

- I would have spent this night wonderfully

- Do you at least know his name?! - he asked still shouting

- Mark!

- Surname?

- What for?

- Oh so you don't even know the surname of the guy who you were about to sleep with?!

- WHY DO YOU CARE?

- Ugh just think about it Trish! - he shouted as they finally reached they luxury house where he draged her in. When they were on the 3 floor he opened the door of a big, luxury apartment and let her in it.

- I knew your not an angel, but I didn't know your such a slut! - he shouted very very very angry at her, but just after her words she slapped him.

- Who do you think you are to tell me what to do? I'm not your property, Jeff so I'm gonna do what I want, when I want and there is no damn thing you can do about it! Clear? If I want to sleep with that guy, whether his name is, I am gonna do it! - she said and tried to get away from him, off his apartment, but he grabbed her arm again and turn her to him

- And where do you think your going Trish? - he asked a little calmer, cuz' her slap cooled him down a bit and he understood that he did crossed the line - You can't even stand on your feet

- I'm fine. I can take care of myself - she said still angrily

- Oh yeah? Prove me. . . - he was going to continue his sentence but then she kissed him

- Is this proof enough for you? - she whispered when she broke the kiss

But Jeff wasn't up for a conversation. He knew she's drunk and she can't think clearly now but he couldn't control himself anymore and he was tired of a rule 'Do everything, except for what you want the most' which seemed to lead him at his intire life. So he kissed her again this time for much longer, much deeper and much more passionately. He hugged her waist softly as they continue the kiss and they moved slowly closer to bed. They laid down on bed and he moved himself on top of her as they never broked the kiss. Then he softly started to kiss her jaw, then her neck and then the middle of her breasts, where he took longer. After that, he moved up again to her neck, to her jaw and again to her lips. They didn't even notice when her dress and his top was sent to the floor. She touched his belt and undo his pants, which were on the floor now too. They both were burning from the passion and she could clearly feel his 'excitement'. None of them noticed when her lingerie joined their clothes on the floor too, lead by his underwear. Seconds later she felt him into her.

Angryness-love-passion-hate dominate his bed that night. They loved each other, they hated each other. It was so confusing, but they didn't give a damn about nothing in this world at the moment. He wanted her with every single centimetre of his body. She softly caressed his back almost an hour later, when they finally got enough of each other and he moved off her as she closed her chest with silk coverlet. A few moments they were just resting there, with none word spoken just trying to catch their breath. After they did, he turned around to sleep while he simply said to her:

- Tomorrow you'll gonna hate yourself for this.

She knew he was wrong. She would never hate herself for this. It was amazing and Trish loved every minute of it, she knew exactly that so did he.

- We'll see - she said and turned around to sleep too.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Jeff was sleeping and noone could wake him up right now, but Trish couldn't close her eyes for one second. She was thinking all the time and she was so nervious.

_What's gonna hapen tomorrow?_

_How will our relationship change after this?_

She was sick of trying to sleep for half hour now, so she simply got off from bed and took a shower. Her skin smelled like Jeff. Her body was dieing from his touch even now, after 30 minutes.

When she got off from shower she dressed up with her lingerie and she put her dress on her too. She put towel on her shoulders so her dress wouldn't get wet from her hair.

Then she made her way to the kitchen where she got a glass of orange juice. She was trying to be very quiet and not to wake up Jeff. Trish looked at the clock. It was 2:30 pm.

She knew she won't sleep long this night but she needed to feel Jeff around her, so she got back to bed and cuddled Jeff softly.

Trish planned to spend the best night of her life. And she did, but she never thought it's gonna turn this way. With Jeff becoming the highlight of the night.


	9. A mistake, or a new beggining?

9th part of **Love and other disasters**

Best wishes,

Andrea

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Don't cry if you've lost it. Be happy, cuz' you had it**

**JEFF & TRISH, 7 IN THE MORNING, JEFF'S APARTMENT**

Jeff was still sleeping, but Trish has already woke up. She was scared, confused, happy, angry . . . not sure. Trish was one of the girls that never wanted to have serious relationship, but Jeff couldn't become her next boy-toy. He was more than that. He was responsible, smart, strong, inflexible, stubborn. The type of a man, who Trish adored. Something like that was Chris Jericho ( Irvine ) also. Chris was the most important man in her life till now. He always cared about her and he made her feel like a queen of the world. . . especially of his world.

What hapened with Chris was amazing, but short. Too short. They were just too different. At first, it was crazy, they had lots of fun and never seemed to be bored. But after a few months they realized, that they're not going to last long.

When they broke up, Trish felt empty. And she was affraid to feel this way again.

Jeff and her was very different too. Maybe too different.

She was waiting for him to wake up so they could talk what have happened last night. But he was not moving and it was clear to her, that he won't wake up soon. In the other way, maybe it's better if they would simply forget what have happened between them.

She was affraid to hear what he thaught about it. How does he feel right now? Plus, after last night's drinks she felt horrible. Her head was driving her crazy and because of that she was irrirated. After one hour, she decided to leave his house.

_Was it a mistake, or is it a new beggining?_

"A mistake. . . " - she whispered to herself when she closed the door from the other side.

**SOMEWHERE AFTER 10 AM AT JEFF'S APARTMENT**

Jeff laid down his hand on the other side of bed, so he could embrace Trish. But she wasn't here. He slowly opened his eyes and he didn't see her anywhere around.

- Trish. . . are you here? - he shouted. No answer. He looked at the floor - her clothes wasn't there. It was strange to him how did their relationship change after last night.

He slowly took his sell phone and dialed her number, but she didn't answer. One more call - no answer again. He wrote her a message "Where r u? We need to talk. Call me anytime" and took a shower. Memories about last night was in his mind and he couldn't think about anything else. He wanted to turn back the time and repeat it again. . . one, two, tree, hundred times more.

_But maybe she doesn't want to?_

When Jeff finished in the shower, he got back to his bedroom and looked at his phone. There was still no messages. She didn't call him back, she didn't answer him.

_What is going on?_

**2 HOURS LATER IN THE GYM**

- Hey Jeff! - Jeff heared Randy calling him and he turned around. Jeff and Randy almost everyday went to the gym to keep their form good and so they could see each other often there.

- What? - Jeff asked. For a couple of days they haven't fight or argue and Jeff didn't want to break the temporary peace between them first.

- Listen, I just wanted to say, that working with you on that little Christian thing wasn't as bad as I expected it to be. And I wanted to, well. . . thank you for helping me. - Randy wasn't used to thank people, so it was pretty hard to him - I'm not saying that we could be best friends or something, but eye for an eye, right? I owe you, so if you need any help or favour, you know where to find me

- No prob, man - Jeff answered. It wasn't a favour he did to Randy. Actually it was maybe even more important to him than to The Legend Killer. Maybe _Jeff_ should thank him?

They shook their hands and after it, Randy was about to go away and keep working in a gym, when Jeff stoped him

- Randy!

- Yeah?

- Have you seen Trish anywhere?

- The last time I have spoken to her was yesterday. Don't worry, she's a sleepy-head - he smiled and walked away

_Where is she?_

**LET'S CHECK ON TRISH ( IT'S PITTY JEFF CAN'T GO WITH US ;)**

- I can't believe you did this - Melina said in shock

- Jeff . . . and Trish? - Amy spoke still couldn't believe it

- You serious? - Ashley's mouth was wide open

- Yeah - Trish answered silently

- Where? When? . . . Why? - the redhead Diva asked trying to concentrate

- In his a apartment, last night. Why?. . . I don't know

- Trish, honey, if you're into it, we're with us. But are you sure? - Ashley asked

- No. I don't want mine's and Chris' story to repeat again

- Trishie, - Melina said softly - Jeff's not like Chris. This would be different with him. Maybe it would turn out the other way

- Maybe. . . - Trish repeated silently. She was sick of this word. 'Maybe this would get better, maybe you can be a Diva, maybe it's gonna end in a good way'. It can't get better in this case. . . maybe.

- Whatcha gonna do next? - Ashley asked getting a bottle of water as she finally remembered that Amy's here too. It wasn't very comfortible for both of them to be in the same place at the same time.

- I need to think. I don't know - Trish got her head in her arms - Promise me ya'll. . .

- What? - asked Amy

- That you won't say Jeff anything about me. You know, how am I, especially. . . where am I. Deal?

Mel & Amy nodded.

- Ashley? - Trish asked giving her a look

- What if he asks?

- Tell him you haven't seen me since yesterday, ok?

- Ok

- What about the WWE? - asked Mel

- We have cut a backstage scene with Mickie, which they'll show at Monday Night Raw. I won't have any match this week, so I'll get time enaugh to think what to do

- They're gonna show it not live? - Mel asked

- Vince wasn't so happy about it too, but Mickie wasn't able to show up at Monday, so we had no choise left.

- Didn't he try to find you already? - Ash asked

- Yeah, he did. He called me twice and he left me a message

- Maybe you should talk to him? - offered Amy

- No. Not now - responded Trish trying to look as sure about it as it was possible. Even if she didn't. She could trust Mel, Amy and Ash anytime about anything and she was very happy about it. - Thanx girls - she said finally as girls smiled. God, bless friends.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

- Amy, have you seen Trish? - asked Jeff when he saw Amy

- Uhm. . . no - she responed silently and turned her look to the ground. Amy didn't like to lie to anyone. Especially to her best male friend

- You sure? - The Dare Devil asked again not sure if he should believe her.

- Yes. So how's it going Jeff? Is there anything else you want to tell me? I mean we're best friends, you can trust me - she said wondering if he trusts her enaugh to tell her just what Trish told

- No. Why? - Jeff responded not knowing what is she talking about

- Nothing, just wondering. . .

- So how are you and Matt? - Jeff tried to switch the topic

- Good. Actually we're great. Very happy. I wish you would be too

- Who told you I'm not?

- Noone needs to tell me, I can see it in your eyes - she said as Jeff smiled a little

- If something's wrong gonna happen, I'll tell you first ok?

- Ok - Amy answered as they both kept going

**LATER AT MONDAY NIGHT RAW**

Jeff was sitting in his locker room thinking. Matt was gone to Amy, his good friend Phillip ( CM Punk ) was having a match right at the moment, but Jeff didn't feel like watching it, Shannon was on Smackdown! & Shawn Michaels was talking to Vince and Steph. Jeff didn't want to talk to anyone besides them. His mind was replaying time by time that night with Trish. And now she was gone for 2 days. She didn't even call him or left him message. He was upset and angry. They need to talk and she keeps running from him.

One word: Women. They're always like that.

Jeff could feel that right now she's thinking about him too. And it made him to smile. She could have any man in the universe, but she chose him.

Her silk skin and hair, her smell, the taste of her lips, her hot breath on his neck and her perfect curves. He needed this woman. Doesn't she feel the same way? Was it just another one night stand to her? Did it mean completely nothing to her?

Maybe that night, she just wanted to have someone besides her and it wasn't matter who? Like that guy, what his name?, she would have slept with him, but he showed up. If instead of him there would be Chris, Christian or Dwayne - would she refuse to make love with one of them? Was he special, or was he _just another one _to her?


	10. Before the storm

Title: **Love and other disasters**

Starring: **Jeff HARDY, Trish STRATUS, Amy "Lita" DUMAS, Matt HARDY, Melina PEREZ, Randy ORTON, Christian CAGE, Ashley MASSARO and the orhers**

Main couple: **Jeff/Trish**

Other couple(s): **Matt/Amy, **mentions of **Batista/Melina**

Storyline : **Jeff & Trish hated each other, but a lot of different people and situacions made them to get closer. . . closer than they have ever planned. Unfortunately, not everyone wants them to be together and a lot of events make this love story heavier. Will at the end they get together? The only way to find out is to read it!**

Autor: **Adrea019 - Andrea**

Next part:** As soon as possible**

**Thanx to the WWE for their amazing storylines, superstars and inspiration.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Even when the thunder and storm begins  
I'll be standing stong like a tree in the wind  
Nothing is gonna move this mountain or change my direction  
I'm falling off the sky and I'm all alone  
The courage that's inside is gonna break my fall  
Nothing is gonna dim my light within  
But if I keep going on it will never be impossible  
Not today.**

**Cause I got something to believe in  
As long as I'm breathing  
There is not a limit to what I can dream  
Cause I got something to believe in  
Mission to keep climbing  
Nothing else can stop me if I just believe  
And I believe in me.**

**3 DAYS LATER**

**TRISH'S POV**

I missed him. I really did. But what can I do? He's calling me everyday, he's writting me messages like: "We need to talk" "Call me", "Where are you?", "I missed you. . . come to me" or "Did it mean anything to you? Cuz' it did to me". I don't know, maybe I should call him.

The only people, who knows about it are Melina, Ashley, Amy and yesterday I told Adam. I trust them. I could give my life into any of their hands and I wouldn't be affraid. Ofcurce I wanted to tell Randy, Dwayne, Phill, my brother and John, but then it would turn into a public secret. As far as I heared, Randy and Jeff are fine now, and I don't want to make them fight again. Dwayne's my ex boyfriend, so I don't feel comfortible to tell him about my another boyfriends. Me and Paul haven't talk about that kind of things for a long time so maybe I'm gonna keep it away from him too. Phillip is too busy with his girl problems. He can't decide who's better for him - Maria Kanellis, who is a nice girl or Barbara Blank, new WWE's Diva better known as Kelly Kelly. I like him better with Maria, Barbie to me seems really nice, but a little silly. And John is injuried and I don't wanna to disturb him anymore. Right now, I'm spending a lot of time with him in a hospital, we're laughing all the time. John knows how to make me smile. Ofcurce I haven't told him anything about me and Jeff.

Amy tries to convince me to find Jeff and talk to him. I don't know. I feel guilty for making them all worry. But if anything between me and Jeff has to happen, destiny will fix things up and it is going to happen.

Yesterday I was thinking a lot and I decided that it's not fair to act with Jeff this way. I'm running from him. Hiding from him. How does he feel? Does he think I don't care about him? Cuz' I do. How can I prove it to him? Talk to him.

We're both gonna decide what to do. It's all up not only to me. It involves him too, so act this way is selfish. Tomorrow. . . Tomorrow it's going to be clear. . . our realtionship.

_One night stand or a beginning of an amazing long lasting relationship?_

**NEXT DAY**

He saw her just when he came into his locker. She was standing right here. After all these days, all these hours he spent looking for her, she came to him by her-self.

Before she said something he hugged her and she a little shocked responded hugging him too.

- I missed you - he whispered into her ear and she felt his hot breath on her neck.

- I missed you too - she said, but just after her words he let her go and looked at her angrily. She was surprised and he could see it - one moment he's hugging her the next one - he's about to shout at her.

- Then why didn't you call me? Huh? - he said a little bit angrily and nerviously, but calm enaugh - Why didn't you left me a message? You just disappeared just like that without any word spoken. After what happened. - then he thaught a little - Do you regret what happened?

- I don't know. . .

- OK - he said disapointed

- No, it's not like that. I just don't know where it all can lead us - she said as she got closer to him

- Where? Isn't it obvious? - he asked

- I'm confused, Jeff. . .

- Listen, - he interrupted her - Trish, I don't know where it can lead us, but I love you and I want us to give it a try

- What did you say?

- I said we should give it a try. . .

- No, before it - she said wanting him to repeat it

- I love you. I do. Believe me, I don't say these words to every girl. - he said looking pasionately at her.

- I love you too - she said as she hugged him and they shared a kiss

- Will you . . . be. . . my girlfriend? - he asked between kisses

- Yes - she said kissing him, when they started to making out on the coach

**LET'S CHECK ON AMY AND MATT**

- Matt this time I'm serious - who the fuck is that girl?

- Her name's Barbara Blank, she's the newest WWE Diva. Calm down, I just wanted to introduce myself to her - Matt responded trying to hug Amy, but she pushed him away

- Don't touch me!

- Why shouldn't I? You're my girlfriend, I have all rights in the universe to hug you! - he said loudly

- I'm not your property! - she shouted - And if you want to hug someone then hug your new blonde friend!

- How can you say that? Since when talking to another woman means cheating?! - Matt asked

- You weren't talking. You were flirting with her!

- No I wasn't!

- Yes, you were

- Amy, I love you I wasn't cheating on you, ok?

- Promise?

- Promise - he said

- Good cuz' if you would ever cheat on me, I would break your face baby - she kissed him while he was clear, he would never cheat on Amy

But suddenly they totally forgot why they were arguing, when they saw Jeff and Trish going through with their hands joined, laughing and talking about something. When they finally got near to Amy and Matt who's mouths were open they smiled and greeted them

- What the hell? - asked Matt

- Uhm. . . well me and Jeff talked. . . - started Trish

- And we decided, that we should give it a try. We're a couple from now - finished Jeff, when Amy and Matt shared with them a group hug

- I'm so happy about you guys - said Amy

- Thanx Amy - said Trish as they hugged again

- We're in Vegas, right? - asked Matt and the rest of them nodded - We can't sit at our hotel rooms while we're in Las Vegas! The four of us are going out tonight, whatcha think?

- Sounds great - said Jeff

- Yeah, we're gonna celebrate, that you're finally together - agreed Amy while Trish just smiled

- But guys, - started Jeff - we decided to keep our relation ship in secret. At least for a while

- I have a feeling, that you guys are gonna regret this after a while - Amy said not knowing how right she was, as they all kept walking. . .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXO

THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON. IT'S NOT OVER YET!!


	11. Little, pretty secret

HUGE THANK YOU TO **trishjeffhardy** FOR SUPPORT!!

**You're the only light in a deep dark. . .**

**LET'S CHECK ON TRISH & JEFF**

- Have you heared about Christian? - Trish asked when she walked into Jeff's locker room and kissed him

- No and what about him? - responded Jeff wondering why is his girlfriend talking about her ex

- He's leaving WWE and joining TNA

- Really? - Jeff asked and Trish nodded - And how do you know?

- Adam told me

- Well, I can't say it's a huge lost - he said and kissed her again

- Jeff! He's quite good in the ring - Trish said, loving the jelous look in Jeff's eyes - And he was quite good in. . .

- Trish! - Jeff said nerviously - I don't wanna hear it - Trish laughed a little

- I wanted to say he was quite good in conversations - The blonde Diva calmed her boyfriend and kissed him on a cheek

**A MONTH LATER**

Trish was never as happy as now in a long time. She loved the way Jeff looked at her, the way he tauched her, the way he talked to her and the way he kissed her. Hell, she loved Jeff Hardy!

He always took care of her and was so nice. Trish remembered all the times they were arguing and she felt sorry for it. They could use that time way nicer. All hers and his friends loved them together. Even Randy admitted, that they make a pretty good pair. Ofcurce, they decided to hide their relationship from the people and only their closest friends and families knew that they're dating. Why? None of them liked when their personal buisiness were discused by the people, they didn't even knew.

Jeff was romantic. He gave her roses and told her all that pretty words. She loved every minute of it. They were dating only a month, but she felt better than ever. All her past relationships ( except with Chris ) were nothing special. It was only physical contact and nothing else. This was something different. She never wanted to let him go.

People noticed, that both of them are very excited. They were smiling often, they were fighting better and everything. Love is magical.

A week ago Jeff became the WWE World Heavyweight Champion and Trish still had her WWE Women's Championship. JR once said: "If Jeff Hardy and Trish would be dating, at the moment they would be the royal couple of the WWE". Trish smiled when she heared that. JR didn't knew that they are dating. Nobody else except them, their friends and families knew. It was their little pretty secret.

** A FEW DAYS LATER AT JEFF'S APARTMENT**

Trish were at Jeff's apartment after they spend a night together. When she woke up, Jeff was in a kitchen eating. When she came in, he kissed her, but he could see something's wrong.

- Hey baby, what's wrong?

- Ugh nothing, - she said as she drinked her orange juice, her favorite drink - I'm just sick of playing that emotionless selfish slut on screen - Trish added, remembering her new heel character and her new on-screen feud against Christy Hemme

- Hunny, playing on-screen doesn't make you a slut - Jeff said as he smiled - And by the way, I found it sexy. You look hot playing heel. I like it as far as you won't act this way in reality,

- You see - you wouldn't like it, if I would act this way, I mean nobody likes. People are going to start to hate me - she said sadly

- Think about it baby. Vince's paying a lot of attention to you, you're on the top right now. You should be only excited about it! - he said trying to chear his girlfriend up

- Yeah, maybe you're right - Trish responded smiling

- I'm always right - The Dare Devil said as he kissed her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sorry this one was a little short, the next part soon!


	12. Discovering the truth

12 PART OF **LOVE AND OTHER DISASTERS**

Read, enjoy & review

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**LET'S CHECK ON TRISH**

The girls were already gone after their conversation, so now Trish was sitting in her locker room alone. She was so happy. She spent so much time only _playing _with men and now she got her Prince Charming. Nothing or nobody in this world could seperate them. They with Jeff were having so much things to do. They were laughing all the time. They haven't got any argument since they're a couple already. And it was awesome.

Trish loved Jeff's friends and now they were becoming her friends too. They all - Shannon, Shawn, Andrew, Shane, Greg and a bunch of the others were acting so friendly with her. They didn't know her, but they were acting with her like with their sister or like with Jeff's wife. It's like they knew her forever. It was even scary. Things can be good, but they can't be just so perfect.

A couple of days before, Jeff showed her his the most beloved place in the world - Imag-I-nation. Trish loved it. The place was warm, interesting, different than the other. But most of all Trish loved that Jeff trusted so much to show her it. There was his heart his, his pain, his happyness. Imag-I-nation was full of emotions. His emotions. And you could feel it. It was in the air.

The other thing Trish was happy about, is that nobody, besides the ones they wanted to know, knew about their relationship. Nobody descovered. They were very carefull. It was just as they planed.

Girls were teasing her about Jeff, but she wasn't angry about it. Everytime they or somebody else mentioned his name, a huge smile appeared on her face. It was hard to hide how much she love him. And Jeff's friends told her so many funny things about Jeff's ex Beth, that she couldn't help but laugh. It was obvious they hated her. They didn't like her. Trish saw one picture of her. She wasn't a 'supermodel' and she looked kinda. . . untidy.

Trish didn't hate Beth or something. She wasn't even jelous to her. She knew Jeff would never fall to Beth. . . again. Shannon told her, that all Beth was doing is sitting at home watching TV and eating chips. She was getting fat and boring. She thaught, that now, when she has Jeff, it's not necessary to take care of herself. No, Trish won't make the same mistake.

Beth was sure, Jeff would never leave her, and Trish felt sorry for her. Not too sorry ofcurce. If Jeff wouldn't break up with Beth, he would never date her. One thing that made her worry, is that Greg told her, that Beth was never over Jeff. She still loved him. But _he_ didn't love her. What so ever, as far as Beth don't know anything about them, Trish can be calm. And if Beth will at least _try _to take back Jeff, she's gonna screw up her little chubby face, so even her mother couldn't rezognize her!

Trish looked over her locker room. It was tasteful and very clean. Trish could go hysterical abut cleaning. She wanted everything about her to be clean. And Jeff liked it. He didn't like untidy woman. But then she saw Jeff's sell phone, which he left, when he was here. She didn't read his messages or anything, she trusted him. So Trish decided to take it to Jeff. While she made her way to his locker room, she was smiling. It's gonna be a great opportunity for them to be alone for a while. . .

**AT JEFF'S LOCKER ROOM**

Jeff smiled. He won. . . again. This time against Mr. Kennedy. He had so much excitement. He had his WWE Heavyweight Championship, people were saying that he's on the top of his career and most of all, he had the girl of his dreams. They were so happy. Jeff could never get enaugh of her.

He didn't even noticed, that his red and dirty-green body-paint was still on him. It almost covered all of his face and arms. His white T-short had his body-paint too. His short brown hair was a little sweaty. He was thinking about her. How good his life was since he had her.

Jeff was happy. This time for real. He was completely happy with no 'buts' and no 'ifs'.

But he was interrupted, when Randy came in and congratulate him for winning his match. They were becoming pretty good friends. A few moments they were talking about their careers, girls, how bad was Mr. Kennedy at the match, when Randy switched the topic. He mentioned their beat down on Christian. Jeff didn't like to talk about it.

- Jeff, what I want to say that we should keep hiding it from Trish. You know she would be angry. - Randy said - Just when you and Trish hooked up, I was affraid that you would tell her the truth.

- Randy, don't worry. If Trish will ever know about it, than I won't be the one who told her. You can be sure. I mean we beated Christian and told him to break up with her. She wouldn't be very happy - said Jeff feeling a little guilty.

- Good. I was just wondering. I won't tell her anything either. What if we would simply forget about it? Like it never happened?

- Deal - Jeff responded as they shook their hands. Only then he saw Trish standing near the door with tears in her eyes. - Trish! - Jeff cried out, while he pursued her. But it was too late. She was already gone to her locker room and locked the door.

Randy was only standing there not knowing what to do. Will she forgive them?

**TO TRISH'S LOCKER ROOM**

She couldn't believe it happened. She was right - nothing in this life is perfect.

Jeff was asking her to open the door and talk to him, but she didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to see him. How could he? How could Randy do it? She had a huge break down when Christian left her. She was humiliated, upset, angry. Hell, she was ready to sleep with the guy she didn't knew, when it happened! And now, she discovers, that it all happened because of two people, who she loved the most?!

She was just sitting on the floor, her back leaned against the door, tears comming from her eyes. In the other side of that door, was Jeff trying to convince her to talk to him. But she didn't want to. She didn't say a word to him. She couldn't hear him.

He tried to explain her why did he do that, but Trish didn't believe a word from his mouth. All she wanted, is him to leave her alone.

Melina was right. With Jeff wasn't the way it was with Chris. It was ten time worst. . .

Unfortunately, it wasn't the only problem. In the same arena, at the same time was happening something, that will change her and Jeff's life forever. And it was nothing to compare what Randy and Jeff did. . .

**AND WHAT WAS HAPPENING IN THE SAME ARENA, AT THE SAME TIME?**

It's good to be back. Noone was waiting for _him,_ but hell, WWE was his home. The same place, same people, same feelings. He left here his heart. . .

Christian wasn't going to comeback to the WWE, he was here only for one reason - . . . himself. He needed to say goodbye to this place. Secretly wondering if somebody missed him he was walking backstage. His eyes reading every name on the doors he saw. "Cody Rhodes", "Mickie James", "John Cena", "The Undertaker", "Shawn Michaels", "Beth Phoenix". . . He knew them all. He hated them all. He wanted to destroy them all.

But most of all, he wanted to destroy two people - Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton.

God, he hated them. He wanted to see them suffer and the only way to make them suffer he saw, was Trish. He's gonna need to use her as his bait to catch the biggest fishes in the WWE. . .

He was going in silence, all he could hear was his own steps, his breathing. But suddenly he heared a couple of people talking, it was women. Two or more. As he kept walking to the side where the sound was coming from, the sound was getting louder. Women weren't shouting, but you could clearly hear them, especially because the door of the room they were at, was a little opened. Probably they forgot to close it.

Christian got close to the wall, near the door where the girls were at. He could see them and ofcurce, he could hear them. Christian recognized them - it was Melina and Amy. Both of them sit turned around, so they couldn't see him. Yes, Christian Cage was the ears of this buiseiness.

First, Mel and Amy were talking about fashion and make-up and he got bored. Christian was almost raedy to go away, but he heared Melina telling Amy about some new WWE couple and it was more interesting. So, who's dating now? Christian again strained his attention and believe me, he didn't regret it. . .

- Yeah, they're so awesome together, I mean they're just mean to be! - said Amy as Christian raised his eyebrow in the other side of the door

- How long are they together? A little more than a month, right? - asked Mel not knowing, that she just interested Christian even more

- Yeah, I think so. . .

The girls kept talking about that new couple and somehow didn't mention their names, which made Cage even more into it. They were talking like this almost 3 minutes, till finally Amy said loud their names, and it completely shocked Christian

- Jeff and Trish are so in love. I'm happy they're finally together. . .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hope you like it

Adrea019


	13. Anger can not bring anything good

Title: **Love and other disasters**

Starring: **Jeff HARDY, Trish STRATUS, Christian CAGE, Beth BRITT, Randy ORTON, Melina PEREZ, Amy "Lita" DUMAS, Matt HARDY**

Chapter: **13**

Chapter's name: **Anger can not bring anything good**

Author: **Adrea019**

Thank you to: **trishjeffhardy**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**It's all about the game and how ya play it. . . **

**LET'S CHECK ON CHRISTIAN:**

Christian got to his car emotionless. He was accting like a robot - his mind was trying to manage the information he just got. Jeff and Trish? No. When he got to his house he just stood there. He was angry. But he didn't know how to give vent his angryness. Hardy. . . and Trish. All the time she dated him, she was thinking about Jeff?

Melina said, they're dating more than a month. . . Then some of them said, that they're in love

- That slut! - Christian cried out as he remembered the coversation he just heared. He hit the chear, which was standing in front of him too, when he imagined Trish and Jeff together.

Christian didn't care about Trish, but it hurted his self-respect. She didn't give a damn when he broke up with her and that made him angry. Very, very, very angry. . . If instead of Hardy there would be someone else. . . anybody, he wouldn't care. But ofcurce, it was all about Jeff Hardy once again. Jeff couldn't stay away, he had to take a part in this.

- Damn him! - he cried out again - Damd her! Damn you all fucking people!! You three are so gonna pay me for this. . . - Christian added as he remebered three faces - Randy's Trish's and Jeff's

**TO TRISH**

There were finally silent. Just a few moments ago, Jeff was standing behind the door shouting and asking her to open up. When Trish couldn't take it anymore, she called Amy to take him away. She heared as her red-haired best friend tried to convince him to give the blonde diva some time. First, it didn't work, but then he went away.

Trish took a look at her self phone. Randy, Jeff and Melina called her. Randy left her 5 messages saying 'Sorry. Please talk to me' and he tried to call her 4 times. Jeff left her 7 messages saying how much he loves her and Trish didn't even count how many times did he call her. Melina tried to call her twice. She responded only her black-haired best friend.

When Trish responded Mel, saying that she's gonna be fine and when she listened as her friend told her, that Dave is gonna stay tonight at her house, they said goodbye to each other and hung up. Trish will not stay at her house tonight, because she knew Jeff is gonna go there watching for her. She couldn't stay at Melina's place, because she was with Dave. She couldn't go to Amy, because she was Jeff's best friend too. Finally Trish decided to go to Adam's place.

Adam was still alone. There were a lot of girls, who would give 10 years of their lives for one simple date with him, but Adam wasn't interested. He was looking for serious relationship. And Trish respected him for that.

When she called one of her closest friends, who was also canadian and it made them even closer, Trish smiled. She loved her friends. She loved the feeling, that she has all of them on her back, whatever would happen to her. It's prepared - she's gonna stay at Adam's house tonight. She didn't care what would Jeff think about it if he would find out.

**WHAT'S GOING ON WITH JEFF?**

Jeff blamed himself. He hurt her. He knew how much she was upset with Christian breaking up with her. But what could he do? After all, he was only trying to protect her.

When Shannon got to know what happened, he asked Jeff if he would like to join a bunch of their friends and him at the club. At first Jeff reacted sceptical, but then he decided that it would chear him up a bit.

After all - there's nothing what alcohol can't make you to forget about.

**CHRISTIAN**

Christian was thinking a lot what could he do to make the triplet to suffer. First nothing came out to his mind, but now he was almost done. He had something 'special' for Randy already. And he knew what would he do to his ex and The Dare Devil. He needed to break them apart. . .

But how?

What could make them to break up? _Or who?. . ._

Exactly - who? Him, ofcurce, but he needed someone to help him. Who besides him wants to seperate them? Maybe Dwayne? Or maybe Chris? But no, none of these two wouldn't do that. Then who would? Who did Jeff date before?

Yes, there was some girl, but he couldn't remember her name. . . It starts with the letter "B", he was sure about it. Brianna, Brooke, Barbara, Bella, Beth?. . . Beth

Christian felt as memories came to his mind. He was there when the drama between Jeff and Beth happened. Once he even felt sorry for her. . . once. She was a pretty girl, maybe she changed during these years, but she was pretty back then. She had red hair, which touched her shoulders and, well she wasn't very slender, but she wasn't fat too. Beth loved Jeff and he could bet she still does. While she was Jeff's girlfriend, she made her appeariances in the WWE, and Christian had become fellows with her. They haven't got any conversation since she and Jeff broke up, so how could he contact with her?

He had her number! Yes she gave him his number and her adress, where she lived with her parents! Christian muddle up his apartment searching for some note book, where he had once wroten Beth's number and adress. After 10 minutes he found it. Beth Britt. . . yes, that's her. Christian smiled now, as he was sure his plan's gonna work. . .

**AT ADAM'S HOUSE**

Adam and Trish were sitting on the floor, in front of TV, which now was displaying some comedy, their backs leaning against the sofa. Adam had bear in his hand, which he was drinking and Trish held a box of popcorn, which they both were eating. A worm blanket was on their legs, so they wouldn't get cold. Trish wore a little orange sports shorts and a simple white T-short with no notes on it. Adam wore blue jeans and a sand color T-short with black note - "Rated R Superstar".

They were joking, talking, laughing and both of them seemed to be very happy.

Adam was handsome and Trish was pretty, but none of them were thinking about each other more serious, than just as a friend. Adam knew Trish too well to ask about Jeff, and Trish was greatful for that. They knew each other for 12 years now and they were very close. Adam helpped Trish to work on her wrestling skills and she always gave him advices about girls. Yes, they were close friends.

When the comedy ended, it began to show some horror movie, which Trish didn't want to watch, so Adam turned off the TV. It was 21.00 and none of them were tired, but both were a little hungry, so two canadians went to the kitchen to cook something. Adam wasn't a great cooker, but Trish was. They made themselfs pancakes with syrup. But even during eating, they couldn't help but to laugh of a funny stories they told each other.

Ofcurce none of them knew, what was on the way. While they were here, eating and laughing, Christian was planning how to completely destroy the lives of Randy, Trish and Jeff. . .

**CHRISTIAN**

Christian couldn't stop smilling. It wasn't a smile, which showed up on people faces when they're happy or when they heared a funny joke. It wasn't a fake smile too, which you show to your friends sometimes, so they could think everything's ok with you. It was a real smile. The one appears on evil people faces, when they're happy that somebody ( is gonna ) suffer(s).


	14. Cruel love: The plan

Title: **Love and other disasters**

Starring: **Jeff HARDY, Trish STRATUS, Christian CAGE, Beth BRITT, Randy ORTON, Melina PEREZ, Amy "Lita" DUMAS, Matt HARDY**

Chapter: **14**

Chapter's name: **Cruel Love: The plan**

Author: **Adrea019**

Thank you to: **trishjeffhardy**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**I need a miracle that can save me from your cruel love. . . **

Christian has just arrived in the place - suburb, where probably lived Beth. It was a small light-grey two-storied house. The yard in the house was also small. There was a garage, where were one old dark-silver Volkswagen Golf. Christian noticed some flowers growing near the house and on it's windowsill, but they weren't tended wery well. It was also a dog in it's cage, but he was sleeping and he was far enaugh. Not many people were around. Christian wasn't used of the places like that. He was a city's boy so that kind of a surrounding wasn't very pleasing.

He felt sorry for Beth, if she lived in this place. It was a total suburb - no night club, no huge supermarket, no bar anywere around. Christian couldn't live here. He couldn't live without all these city's things.

He looked at his boots - soles were covered in mud. Christian made a disgust look - how could somebody live here? And at the same moment he blamed himself - he wore his new Calvin Klein jeans and Armani T-short. He earned enaugh money to let himself to buy the most expencive clothes. But it wasn't very smart to wear these clothes, when you are in suburb.

Anyway, he wasn't here to 'admire' the place. So he carefuly, trying not to muddy him-self reached for the door. He was looking for a doorbell - but there was no.

- God, it's 21th century! - he whispered to himself, once again with disgusted look on his hansome face. At the same time he knocked on the door. He had to wait for a few moments, Christian thaught there's no one home, when someone opened the door.

The woman, who opened the door wore a simple yeallow T-short on which you could see some spots and light blue jeans. She had in hand a cigarette and a 'Who are you?' look on her pale face. Her intire body was pale, but not because she was sick or something, it was the natural color of her body. She was obese and you could clearly see that. Her once red hair was brown now and it still touched her shoulders. She had no make up on.

"_No"_ Christian thaught when he saw her. This woman couldn't take Jeff away from Trish. There were no chances in hell she could. He was shocked, first he thaught that it's not Beth, but her face was familiar. It was her. Once she was pretty, now she was. . . a type of a girl none man would look at.

- Who are you? - the brunette woman asked wondering what the guy with "Armani" T-short wants from her. She tried to rezognized his face.

- Uhm. . . - Christian thaught for a second - Noone. Not the righ house. I'm sorry for interrupting you miss - he said as he turned around to walk away. He was sure nothing is gonna work. She wasn't beautiful. Only a beautiful woman could take a man from his girlfriend. Beth had no chances. But when he took a few steps from the house, she suddenly called him

- Christian? - Beth said as she got close to him, touched his shoulder and turned him around - Is that you?

- Uhm, yeah - Christian responded knowing, that there's nothing he can do to get out of a scrape.

- It's me, Beth - she explained with a smile on her face - You maybe didn't rezognize me. Remember? Beth Britt? Jeff Hardy's girlfriend?. . . Ex girlfriend. - she corrected herself as Christian smiled. Yes, she was still in love with him. A couple of new clothes, make-up and maybe she would look pretty enaugh?

- Oh, Beth. Sorry, I really didn't recognize you - he said with a fake smile - How are you?

- It's ok. - Beth responded - I'm fine. . . I think. How are you?

- Oh, I'm great. Absolutely great. . . - Christian responded as they both went to her house for a talk. When Christian came inside and sit down on a sofa, Beth was gone to make them some coffee, so he used the time to look around the place. It was old, but comfortible. Christian looked to the window, when he noticed the picture, which was standing on her commode - it was Beth and Jeff at Christmas party. Christian smiled again - no clue she still loved him. A couple of minutes ago Beth entered the room with two coffee cups in her hands, and handed one to Christian.

- So, where are your parents? I thought you live with them? - Christian asked, trying to start a conversation

- My dad died 6 months ago - she responded with sadness in her face - and my mom is in a hospital right now. She needs a surgery, so I live here all by myself - Christian didn't weary himself to ask what's with her mom, he didn't care. But then Beth asked him - Christian. . . I need to ask you this. . . How's Jeff doing? - she was a little ashamed to ask him about her ex boyfriend.

- Don't worry Beth. . . - he responded with a smile - It's ok. . . Jeff's good. Very good actually.

- I'm happy about him - Beth said wanting him so say more about _once **her **Hardy boy._

- Did you hear about his new girlfriend? - he asked admiring the shocked look on Beth face, which turned even more pale now

- His girl. . .

- Yeah. - he confirmed - Trish. Her name's Trish. - Christian almost broke into laugh as he watched Beth's pale face.

- Oh. . . - she responded. Jeff, _her_ Jeff has another woman? She knew who that Trish was - she saw her once, she was pretty. No wonder Jeff chose to date her. - I hope she's gonna make him happy. . .

- Ugh, cut the bullshit Beth! - he interrupted her. Christian was getting annoyed - Keep it to somebody who would believe this crap! - Christian added as he saw confused Beth's face - I know you're still in love with him, so why to pretend your not?

- What makes you think I love him? - she asked

- The picture of both of you right there - he showed the foto on commode - your face when I told you he has a girlfriend and so much things, that I better won't name them, ok? Beth, I'm not here to ask how are you. I'm not here to listen about pathetic your parents problems, - he said - So tell me the thing, I came to hear - Do you still fucking love Jeff Hardy?!

- Yes, I do!! - she cried out feeling the tears comming from her eyes - How could I not? He was the love of my life and he still is. - A few moments they stood in silence - Why are you asking? - she asked calmer

- Because I can make him to comeback to you - he said watching her getting interested - But you will need to help me, because without you, I can do nothing. So will you?

- Yes. . .

- Good. I need to tell you, the plan is a little dirty. . .

- I don't care. . . Not anymore. I'm tired of a life like this, Christian. So I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get him back

- That's what I'm talking about!

- But what about his girlfriend? - she asked

- Don't worry about her. She's pretty and everything, but I can bet, he's with her only for sex - Christian lied, trying to make Beth more assured - He still loves you, Beth - he continued as a confident smile grew on her face - But we need to make him to see, that you're the woman of his life, not her, ok?

- Yes. - she said almost hypnotized - Even if I'm gonna need to kill her, I'm gonna take him back to me

- Whoa! We won't need to go that far! - he said - Listen here's what we are gonna do - you're gonna give Jeff some powder, which I'm gonna give you. It's gonna make Jeff completely out of control, he won't be able to think soberly and then, you're gonna make love with him, while I'm gonna make sure, Trish's gonna accidentally find you two. Ofcurce, she's gonna dump him and then you're gonna have Jeff all to yourself. Whatcha think?

- Awesome. Christian. . . I'm gonna have him back. No matter what, no matter who . . .

- You're evil - he said as they both started to laughed


	15. Cruel love: The Dangerious Passion

Title: **Love and other disasters**

Starring: **Jeff HARDY, Trish STRATUS, Christian CAGE, Beth BRITT, Randy ORTON, Melina PEREZ, Amy "Lita" DUMAS, Matt HARDY**

Chapter: **15**

Chapter's name: **Cruel Love: The Dangerous Passion**

Author: **Adrea019**

Thank you to: **trishjeffhardy**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Then I see you cry and it makes me smile. . . **

Christian looked at Beth. She wore a black dress, which covered her knees and made her look slender. She wore high heels, which made her look taller and she used make-up, because of it she looked more elegant. Now she looked almost like the old Beth. Compared with how she looked like 10 minutes before, now Beth looked spactacular.

- Wow, you look beautiful - Christian said as Beth smiled, he payed for her clothes and they left the mall. - Tonight, you'll gonna have Jeff Hardy. . . - he whispered

- . . . again - she added with a little laugh. After all these months, she was happy again, and she didn't give a damn that somebody is gonna pay really expensive for her hapyness. . .

**TO TRISH AND AMY**

Trish smiled when she hugged her friend Amy. She missed her, they were closer than some sisters and Trish wanted Amy to be around her during this hard period.

- How are you? - Amy asked watching at her blonde friend

- I'm good, we spent a really great time with Adam - responded Trish

- I hope you two didn't do. . . anything wrong? - The red-haired asked

- No, don't worry, after all, I'm not free, right?

- Honey, - Amy said softly - you should really talk with Jeff, he loves you. Yes, he did a mistake, but he was only trying to take care of you. You know men aren't very smart, right? - she asked remembering as Matt gave her her most behated band's album as a present at her birthday, after she told him like 10 times before, that she hates that band.

- Maybe you're right. Maybe I over reacted a little. I have to at least give him a chance to explain me everything

- That's my girl! - Amy said hapilly as she again hugged her best friend.

**TO MATT**

Matt tried to call his younger brother like three times already. He was worried. Matt was smart, and most of all, he knew Jeff, so he was clear - Jeff keeps sitting at his house and drinking, like he did a past few days, since Trish almost left him. Jeff and Trish were dating just a month, but Matt knew, that Jeff had his eye on her for more than a year, so their relationship was stronger.

Amy promised to talk to Trish and Amy knew how to convince poeple, so that made him a bit calmer.

Oh, Amy. . . Amy was the best thing that has ever happened to him. She was so not-selfish, she always was here for everyone, she tried to help anyone, who needed her help. Yes, Amy's the angel of Matt's life.

**TO CHRISTIAN AND BETH**

- And how am I gonna convince him to drink this? - Beth asked watching at powder, Christian gave her

- Use your imagination

- What are you gonna do to bring her there? - Beth knew, she annoyes Christian, but she was just so nervious

- It's up to me - he answered simply drinking his brandy

- Why do you want me and Jeff to be together again? - Beth kept asking

- And it's. . . - Christian turned around - . . . it's none of your buisiness. Just do what I say

- Common, tell me! - she teased him - Now, we're a team, right? - Beth asked as Christian laughed a little. They weren't a team. Beth was just his instrument to get what he wanted

- Beth. . . - he started - . . . and you're really silly, right? - her face became gloomy - I don't give a damn about your and Jeff's love, sweete. I don't want to make Jeff and you to be together again. All I want is to break Jeff and Trish apart

- What ever, - she raised her eyebrow - We still need to do the same thing. I want Jeff back, and you. . . you can do whether you want with that blonde bitch. . . - she said as suddently, Christian grabbed her hair hard and she screamed out a little

- Be careful, Beth - Christian whispered - she may be whatever you want, but not a bitch, clear? - he asked, but when she didn't answer he cried out into her ear - IS THAT CLEAR??

- Yes - Beth responded wanting him to let her go

- After all, you're the last person, who should talk about bitchiness - Christian said as he let her go and she started to fix her haircut.

- You love her don't you? - she asked

- No, I don't - Christian responded not so sure about it.

It was 21:00 already, it was the time. . .

**TO TRISH**

Trish was sitting on her bed, in her house. She was smiling, she knew she's gonna fix things up with Jeff, maybe even today. She was still angry about what did Jeff do, but it wasn't the reason for them to break up. She was deep in her thaughts, but she was interrupted by the phone call.

- Hello? - she asked as she answered the phone

- Jeff's house. Now - the annonymus said. - Just you.

- Who are you? - she asked

- A friend princess, only your good friend, who don't want to see as a man makes a fool of you. - The man hung up

What did he want? What did he mean by saying "to see as a man makes a fool of you?"

There was one more thing she learned from Randy - don't wait for things to come, greet them first.

It was like 30 minutes from her place to Jeff's house. Trish sat into her car and started to drive.

**AT THE SAME TIME**

Jeff was sitting on the floor, his back leaned against the wall, drinking another bottle of alcohol. Is what he did was so wrong? Why didn't she talk to him?

Someone knocked on the door - he didn't care. The door wasn't locked, so Jeff didn't weary himself to open it. He heared as someone opened the door and he heared that person looking for him. It was a woman - she wore high heels and she shouted his name. He would go down to greet her, but the voice wasn't Trish's. It was familiar, but Jeff couldn't remember, who had this voice.

Soon the woman entered his room and he was shocked - but not in a good way. It was Beth

- And what the hell do you think you're doing in my house? - he asked as he stood up

- I missed you too - Beth responded

- Leave me alone

- Why to be alone? I can join you tonight. . . - she got near him and whispered into his ear - . . . or forever. . .

- As I said - get out

But the phone started to ring and Jeff answered it. Betn used the opportunity, Jeff was on the phone and he was turned around, so he couldn't see her. She poured the powder Christian gave her into the open bottle of alcohol, Jeff was drinking. When Jeff finished talking, Beth handed him a bottle of whisky, where she poured powder. He took it from her hands, not happy she's here. But she didn't care

- So tell me, - she started a conversation - Have you ever thought about me?

- Why should I? - he responded to his ex and drinked a couple mouthfulls of whisky, as Beth smiled - I started a new life without you. You should do the same

- You're my life - he drinked again - I love you Jeff

- Please, - he said - Don't start it - one more mouthfull, Jeff felt as he grow a bit dizzy

- Have you moved on? - she brought memories about Trish to him and he drinked from the bottle again

- Yes - he responded getting drunk. Jeff staggered a little and the view he saw, blended.

- Are you ok? - Beth asked

- I don't know, I feel. . .

- Shhh . . . - she interrupted him as she put her finger on his lips - No more words. - she kissed him, and he was too week and too dizzy to refuse.

Jeff was dizzy and drunk, so, ofcurce, he imagined that it was Trish instead of Beth. With that thought he deepened the kiss and she was jumping up and down in her mind. She missed it. . . Beth slowly undressed Jeff's shirt, her hands traveled on his back. He started to remove her dress as she kissed his neck, when her dress was on the floor and she stood only with her bra and panties, she touched his belt, slowly taking off his pants. Now they were on bed, his hands on her breasts, he removed her bra, soon - her panties also. Jeff was soon without clothes too. With the thought, that he's now on top of Trish and not on Beth, he went into her. She screamed his name, her nails scratching his back.

**TRISH**

When Trish finally reached Jeff's house , she quickly move off her car and almost running reached the door of his house. She knocked - but noone answered, it made her even more worried. She was about to call him or look through the window so she could see if he's home, but she noticed that the door wasn't locked. Her fear grew. . .

When Trish entered the house, she heared some noises upstairs, but she wasn't sure what's going on. Most people would quickly got upstairs, but Trish moved slowly. She was affraid what it is. When she reached the room, where the voices came from, she froze. She was all shaking. Trish touched the knob and opened the door.

Now she completely froze. There was Jeff. . . on top of another woman. That woman. . . she remembered that woman from the picture - it was his ex - Beth. Tears were uncontrolably streaming down her pretty face. When Jeff turned his head to her, he was also shocked.

- Baby. . . - he tried to explain as he moved off Beth, who was looking at Trish also, - Darlin' I'm . . . - but Trish didn't want to hear it. She rushed down the stairs to her car, she could hear Jeff shouting her name. When Trish got to her car she started to cry more. She felt her heart completely broken.

- I hate you!! - she cried out trough tears - I fucking hate both of you!

When Jeff put on his jeans, he rushed down the stairs to the yard of his house. He didn't give a damn about Beth, who tried not to smile. But when Jeff got outside, Trish was already gone. Now he really lost her.

_"No"_ - was all he could think about.


	16. White orchids

16th part of **Love and other disasters**

Chapter's name: **White orchids**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Sometimes it seems, that everything is absolutely perfect. Don't worry, soon it's gonna end. . . **

When Trish got home, she was still crying. She just couldn't stop. Her heart was completely broken.

When she entered her house, she locked the door and turned on the light. She had a beautiful house. But now, nothing or noone could chear her up. She wanted to die. The flashbacks of Jeff with Beth was haunting her. She wanted to kill them. She wanted to beat the crap out of Beth and slap so many times to Jeff, that he couldn't stand on his own feets anymore.

Her eyes spoted the bouquet of orchids, Jeff gave her just a couple of days before. He send it to her, after she got to know what has he done to Christian. It was his silent 'sorry'. Orchid's were Trish's favorite flowers. She got near to the bouquet, which was in a glass vase, tears were still running of her face. At the same moment she tauched the vase, flashbacks about Jeff making love with his ex repeated. Trish wanted to fade it away, like it never happened, so she grabbed the vase and flew it to the mirror.

When the vase and the mirror smashed, Trish sat on the floor. She didn't care that during that process, she injuried her palms, and now they both were all bloody. Ofcurce her hands hurt, but the pain she felt in her heart, was so much bigger. Tears never stopped, flashbacks either.

Now it was a mess on the floor. There were a lot of splinters, water, her blood. And like trying to make a view at least a bit better there were white orchids. . .

**THE OTHER DAY**

**JEFF**

Jeff was sitting on the couch, his elbows on his knees, his face in his palms. He couldn't sleep at all, and he was sure, that neither could _she_.

- What have I done? - he whispered blaming himself. But he couldn't answer. His head was about to explode because of an alcohol, he drinked yesterday, but he didn't care. Her eyes, when she saw them. . . it drove him crazy. It was so much disappointment, so much love, disbelief, angryness. . . How could he do that? He was drunk, but it wasn't an explanation.

Beth was gone already - he turned her out of his house after he returned from the yard, trying to catch Trish. He wasn't angry about Beth. After all - she didn't know he's dating Trish. But what happened with her was a mistake, the problem is, that Jeff didn't knew how to fix it.

**BETH AND CHRISTIAN**

- Great! - Christian hugged Beth. - It was awesome! I knew you want him, but I didn't think it's gonna be so easy to split them apart

- I told you Jay, - she answered with a smile on her face - nothing's impossible in this life! - Christian stayed quiet for a minute. _Is it?_

- Do you think she's gonna forgive him? - he asked finally

- I'm sure as hell no. - Beth said with a confidence, which surprised a canadian male in front of her. - None woman could, no matter how much would she love the man, she wouldn't forgive him. - she stood up - When a man cheats on his girlfriend- it's the worst thing he can do to her. It's the biggest insult he could ever give her. - Beth continued - That girl has some self-respect, that's why I'm sure, she's gonna kick him out of her life.

- But you haven't? - Christian asked

- I haven't what?

- Self-respect?

- Why to have self-respect, when you can have Jeff Hardy? - she responded as they both laughed.

**JEFF AND MATT**

- What the fuck is your problem Jeff? - Matt shouted on his brother, - You just can't do things right! You always have to screw everything!

- Shut up - Jeff whispered

- I mean how could you cheat on her? Are you fucking insane or what? - Matt continued

- Shut up - Jeff repeated louder

- Jeff, that girl loves you, and you. . . what have you done? Now you really lost her and you will never be able to. . .

- Shut up!! - Jeff cried out interrupting his brother - Do you think I don't know that?! I told you this not because I needed to hear you complaining!

- Whatcha gonna do next? - Matt asked calmer

- The best thing I can. Leave Beth and try to convince Trish that I DO love her

- Well then good luck bro, - The Angelic Diablo responded, - Cuz' your definately gonna need it

**TRISH**

- Oh hunny, I'm so sorry, - Amy said as she hugged her friend's head and Melina kept bandaging Trish's hands. - Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?

- No - Trish whispered through tears - But thank you

- You know you're always welcome - softly said Melina with tears in her eyes as she finished working on Trish's hands. She wasn't use to see her blonde friend like that. Trish was. . . empty. Completely destroyed. - That's why I hate men. - she added

- What about your extra sexy animal? - Trish asked trying to not think about Jeff with Beth

- Ugh. . . you girls were right. - Mel admited. - It was awesome, before I met his daughters. I felt like his daughter too, - the black-haired Diva said. - I need someone younger than Dave. We're gonna keep in contact, ofcurce. But just as friends. If something not gonna change our minds. . .

- Like what? - Amy asked

- I don't know. I'm gonna let destiny or him to surprise me. . . - Melina responded, causing Trish to smile a little. Trish loved Melina's attitude - But if it's not gonna work, me and Trish are gonna take the veil - Melina joked as all three Divas laughed a little. - I'm serious. And then we're gonna write our biography, which name's gonna be "From Divas to Nuns".

- And ofcurce, it's gonna be a bestseller? - Amy asked with a smile

- Duh! - Mel responded as they all laughed a bit again - And you, Amy, are always welcome to join us. We would be like the best and the sexiest nuns ever. So think about it, if another Hardy is gonna fail - at the same moment, Trish smile disappeared and Mel felt sorry for mentioning Jeff's surname

- Anyway - Amy gave Melina that death look - Do you girls want to eat something?

- No - Melina and Trish said at the same time

- Anorexics! - Amy responed as she made her way to kitchen to make something to eat to herself.

**A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER**

- Hey Jeffy, my love - Beth said as she came to see Jeff

- It's over - he responed with no emotions in his voice, He knew what he had to do and he didn't weary himself to make it more complicated. He tried to say it to her the past few weeks, but she didn't listen.

- Excuse me? - Beth asked confused

- It's over. - he repeated - I love Trish. I'm gonna have her back. So go and never comeback. - When Jeff said it he went near the door, so he could get out of his place and to go to Trish, who he haven't got a chance to talk whit after what happened. But Beth hold him with the words, who made him to froze:

- I'm pregnant. . .


	17. The storm ends, begins the hurricane

17 part of **Love and other disasters**

Starring: **Jeff HARDY, Trish STRATUS, Christian CAGE, Beth BRITT, Melina PEREZ, Amy "Lita" DUMAS, Matt HARDY, Randy ORTON and the others**

Chapter's name: **The storm ends, begins the hurricane**

Author: **Adrea019 - Andrea**

Thanks to: **trishjeffhardy**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

- You told him what?? - Christian cried out

- That I'm pregnant - Beth responded calmly

- But you aren't even pregnant! Are you?

- No I'm not

- Then why the hell did you tell him that? - Christian wanted to break Jeff and Trish up, but he didn't think it's gonna get that far

- Well what would I do? He wanted to break up with me! I needed to do something, and I did. Now he's mine forever

- Beth, you dumb thing, - Beth rolled her eyes - he's gonna notice you're not pregnant after a couple of months!

- No, he won't

- And how are you gonna do that?

- I'm gonna get pregnant

- So, you're telling me that you told the man, who hates you, that you're pregnant when you're not. And then you tell me you're gonna get pregnant whit his child soon. How can you get pregnant, when he hates you and he is never gonna sleep with you again?!

- I think the only dumb thing here, is you Christian - Beth responded - I'm gonna get pregnant, but not with his child

- So you think he's gonna rise another man's child?!

- Yes, if he thinks the child is his

- Oh. . . - Christian said trying to concentrate - You're gonna sleep with another man till you get pregnant and then you gonna tell Jeff, that the child is his

- Exactly

- So, who are you gonna sleep with?

- You - Beth answered as Christian just stood there shocked

- No, - he said - I don't want to become a father

- You won't need to rise that child. Jeff is gonna be a father, you just gonna make me pregnant

- Forget about it

- Common - Beth said calmly

- What makes you think I'm gonna do this?

- Cuz' if you won't, I'm gonna tell to the intire world what have you done to them. And then you can forget about your career Jay - Christian stood in silence, - Good, I knew you gonna help me. We're gonna try from now - she said as they laid down on bed

**JEFF**

- Beth's pregnant? - asked Matt. He still couldn't believe it - You're serious?

- Yes - Jeff reponded to his brother

- Whatcha gonna do?

- I don't know. Now I will never get Trish back. But the child's mine Matt. I'm gonna have to rise it

- Yeah, you are gonna need to take care of your child, but it doesn't mean that yours and Beth's relationship has to change

- I want my child to have family

- Oh man - said Matt. It seemed that yesterday Jeff was the happiest man alive, now he was destructed.

**BETH**

Beth was just going out of Christian hotel room. She hoped she got pregnant. She needed it to keep Jeff with her. Beth loved Jeff, it was selfish, nasty love, but she loved him. With her intire soul.

When Beth was near the stairs, she heared a familiar voice. It was Melina. And another woman with her was crying. Beth got near the door:

- Hunny, I thought you got over it - said Melina

- How could I? - Beth rezognized the voice. It was Trish

- What happened? Why are you now crying?

- Mel. . . I'm pregnant. . . - Beth froze. The girls kept talking, but Beth couldn't hear them. She's pregnant?! No. . .

- Melina, I'm going to my house now, I need to be alone for a while. . .

- You sure?

- Yeah. I need to think what to do

Beth quickly moved to the corner, so Trish couldn't see her. She watched as the blonde diva closed the door and got near the stairs. If she's pregnant, Jeff's gonna stay with her. Beth's hands were all shaking. She couldn't let this to happen. She lost Jeff once, she couldn't let this to repeat. . . When Trish was on the first stair, Beth very quickly got near her, the way that Trish couldn't see her, and then Beth pushed her hard. . .

She watched as the blonde woman rolled down the stairs with horror. When she reached the ground, people got near her, the doctors came to help her.

- I'm sorry - Beth whispered as she ran away.

The game is on. . .


	18. Then I see you cry and it makes me smile

18th part of **Love and other disasters**

THANX TO EVERYONE, WHO LEAVES REVIEWS AND WHO READS THIS STORY!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**TWO WEEKS AGO**

Trish put her hand on her stomach as the tear rolled down her cheek. Just a few weeks ago, there was a baby, her and Jeff's baby. But she lost it. Not only that she lost it, doctors said, that they're not sure if she could become a mother ever in the future. Someone pushed her. She didn't know who, but she knew it wasn't an accident. She will never see the face of a mini Hardy boy or Hardy girl. . . Well she will, but it's mother gonna be Beth.

Another tear rolled down her face, when she remember as Amy told her Beth's pregnant with Jeff's child. She hated Jeff for betrayding her like that. She hated Beth. . . They both are probably laughing at her right now, when she sits here and cries. But she won't give pleasure seeing her in tears.

Suddenly the phone rang and Trish answered it:

- Hey princess, how are you? - Randy asked as Trish smiled. She finally resonciled with her best male friend.

- Good, I guess - she responded, - How are you?

- Nothing much, I'm on my way to your house. I'm taking you off your house to hang out in the city with me

- Randy thanx, but I better stay here

- Hunny, I'm not asking you. I just said I'm gonna get you out, it means be prepared - Randy was stubborn, but Trish loved this thing about him.

- Randy. . . - Trish tried to refuse

- Trish, - Randy interrupted - if you're not going with me, then fine. But I swear a God then I'm going straight to Jeff and learn him not to mess with somebody, who's important to me

- You promised not to get in a feud against him - she said

- You promised that you'll be fine too, so what if we both gonna fulfil our promises?

- Fine

- That's my girl! - Randy said. After that, they switched 'goodbyes' Randy turned off his phone.

Trish was still a bit angry about what Randy did, but she knew him over 24 years and she needed him to be around her now. She couldn't go through this without him. . .

**JEFF**

Jeff was sitting in his locker room after his match. He has won, but he didn't care much. Beth's preganant? Jeff didn't mind of becoming a father, but not with Beth. . . Not now.

He noticed the magazine Amy left here, when she came to visit Matt. It was "COSMOPOLITAN", on the cover it was Trish. . . Jeff took the magazine in his hands and kept watching at her. She wore a pair of simple light blue jean shorts and red-white bikini top. She wore long earrings, her loose flowing hair was golden. Her body was amazing, the look in her eyes was magical. God, he missed her. He missed all the nights, when they were making love or simply watching movie and laughing.

And now he will never have her back, because of a stupid mistake he has done. And why did he drank that night? Why did he sleep with Beth? Now she was pregnant. She was all over him and he couldn't resist, because he didn't want to upset her and hurt the baby she had.

He heared Trish got into hospital a couple of weeks before. Jeff balmed himself for this. He knew she got there because of him. Maybe she collapsed, maybe it was too big for her to take. He couldn't even visit her. He didn't want to hurt her more then he already did.

**BETH**

Beth got off the shower and stood in front of a big mirror. She watched at herself admiring her looks. Nobody knew how special she was. Nobody saw how beautiful she is. Beth took off the towel, which was on her body, letting him to lay on the floor, near her legs. Now she stood completely naked. Her wet hair touched her shoulders, her body a bit red because of an hot water. Beth touched her neck gently, the way Jeff touched it a few years ago, when he still loved her. She closed her eyes, loving her own touch.

She touched her breasts. Why nobody admire her? Her beauty? Why they all were so blind? She was way more beautiful than Trish! She should be on all that covers instead of that blonde men-stealer!

But no, ofcurce. She put a short dress with a huge decollete and none other woman exists! Beth got tired so much. She got tired of being in the shadow. What she did two weeks ago, was right. She did a favour to herself, to Jeff and even to Trish! Jeff won't have any obligations to that slut, Trish won't ruin her body, Beth won't have an oponent. Everyone's just fine!

There was no signs of her pregnancy already. Soon it will show up. Finally she's gonna have a family. Jeff, her and their little one. And it doesn't matter, that this child won't have Jeff's blood. As far as Jeff won't know it, it won't be a problem.

Beth didn't feel guilty. After Jeff is gonna understand, that she's the woman of his life, not Trish and when he's gonna fall to her again, which Beth was sure he will, she could get pregnant again. Only this time with Jeff's child.

Jeff loved her, she knew it. One day he will thank her for doing all of this for him. One day he will understand. But when? It doesn't matter. Even if he won't, her love is gonna be enaugh for both of them to be together. Cuz' they are gonna be together forever. She better sees Jeff and Trish dead, then together. . .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I know, I know, you don't need to tell me this, the chapter was so short. I'm sorry.

**I can't promise the next part is gonna be soon**, because I guess I just ran out of my inspiration a bit. . .

Ofcurce, the thing I can promise, is that I** will continue and finish this story. **

Thanx for reading,

Andrea


	19. After a while

**6 MONTHS LATER**

**_What have happened during this time?_**

- Jeff left WWE and joined TNA

- Trish started to spend way more time in Canada, where nothing or noone reminds her about Jeff

- Matt proposed to Amy and she accepted, they're gonna get married after 5 months

- Beth's in 9th month of her pregnancy, she can give birth any time

- Melina reconciled with Dave Batista. Their planning on moving on together

- Phillip, better known as CM Punk, started dating Maria Kanellis

- Christian Cage, became a better person, he's on the top of his carrer in TNA, also he's adored by the fans, he's dating Christy Hemme, who also joined TNA

- Ashley finally got over Matt, so she reconciled with Amy. At the time, Ashley's dating Paul London

- Randy Orton is the TOP superstar in the WWE

- Chris Jericho ( Irvine ), after a long break, is back in the WWE

- Amy and Trish are having a feud on-screen ( Amy's face, Trish - heel ), but they're still best friends in a real life

- Trish's and Paul's cousin Torrie Wilson joined the WWE


	20. Regret

********

**Love of my life, my soulmate  
You're my best friend  
Part of me like breathing  
Now half of me is left**

Don't know anything at all  
Who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you need me

Color me blue I'm lost in you  
Don't know why I'm still waiting  
Many moons have come and gone  
Don't know why I'm still searching

**TRISH, AMY, MELINA, ASHLEY & TORRIE**

- At the time, there is noone, who would be more excited than me - said Amy daydreaming about Matt

- Yeah, you two make a great couple - admitted Ashley

- Ash, if you don't want, I can not to mention my relationship with Matt, when you're around - Amy offered

- No, it's ok, really. Me and Matt are over. Now I've got my Paul - responded the blonde woman

- Talking about Paul, where is he? - asked Melina

- Paul London is in London - Torrie responded from the bathroom loudly, so girls could hear her.

- Don't make fun of my boyfriend! - Ash pretend, that she's angry, but in the end - she laughed just as other girls, except Trish, who only smiled a little

- What's the deal? - Melina asked looking at Trish

- Nothing - she responded

- Cut the bullshit Trisha, we know you probably better than you know yourself, so straight to the deal - Melina said seriously cousing Trish and Torrie to smile

- Really I'm fine

- Ok, let me guess - started Amy, - Maybe it's because you just ended that stupid storyline with Carlito?

- Definitely. I'm gonna miss his three word vocabulary 'Not - Cool - Carlito', his ridiculous haircut and simply himself. - Trish joked as girls laughed - You know, when he stares at my chest or kisses me. Yep. You may say Carlito is a total loser, but he's not. He has one title too.

- And what is that? - Ash asked smiling

- Carlito is officially the Worst Kisser Ever

- Now that's not cool - said Melina as they all laughed

- Talking about kissers. I always wondered how good kisser is Jeff Hardy? - Torrie asked, but then all the smiles on girls faces faded away. - What? Did I say something wrong? - Torrie asked. She didn't knew the whole Trish and Jeff story. All she knew is that Trish and Jeff were dating on screen and a couple of months in reality.

- Torrie. . . - started Ashley, but Trish cut her off

- Amazing. - Trish responded as all girls looked at her confused. - He was an amazing kisser. - After her words, Trish left the room, girls could see tears in her eyes. Trish didn't want to talk about it. It's better to simply respond to Torrie, that tell her the whole story, reminding about Jeff even more.

- I'm sorry - Torrie said when Trish left, - I didn't think that it's. . .

- Come here - Amy told her and wave her hand, inviting Torrie to sit on the bed, which the other three girls were on. Soon Amy, Melina and Ashley told her what really happened between Jeff and Trish.

**BACK TO TRISH**

She thought, she forgot him, but she didn't. Right now, Beth's in 9th month. Soon the baby is gonna born. Her and Jeff's baby. It was hurting her. Even the thought about Jeff and Beth living happily ever after, made her upset. Their happiness caused her so much pain.

- I hate you. - she whispered to herself, tears streaming down her face. - I hate you so much Jeff Hardy. . .

**CHRISTIAN**

Christian watched, as public cheered for him and scanned his name after becoming TNA Champion. His life changed so much. He was happy. Now he sure was happy. Only one thing still made him upset. Now far away, one woman is having his baby. But he will never see his own daughter, because she's gonna think that her father is Jeff Hardy. He won't be involve in his daughter's life. And it's really hadr to accept.

But what could he do? If he would tell the truth, Christy would leave him, these fans - the same fans who are now cheering fro him would probably hate him. Jeff would beat the crap out of him. His life would be ruined.

Of course, Jay felt guilty. He understood, that it was one huge mistake he did with Beth. And now there's no way he can make things right.

Christian took a look at now _his _TNA championship. God, he worked so hard to gain it and now it's his. Glory, money, success, hot girl as his girlfriend - now he got everything, he ever wanted to have. Except, he will never have that baby, Beth's having, calling him 'daddy'. He will always live with this shadow of his life and noone was able to fade it away. Only him. But was he brave enough?

**JEFF AND BETH**

Jeff put down his hand on Beth's stomach. Beth was sleeping, so Jeff could feel calm and relaxed. He loved the feeling that he's gonna be a father. That one little angel is gonna be the bless of his totally messed up life.

Yeah, his daughter and memories about _her _is gonna be the only thing, he's gonna live for. He missed his Blonde Princess so much. Leaving WWE was just so hard to do, because WWE was the only thing, that connected them. By leaving WWE, he also left her. And it was damn hard.

Beth moved a little, so she could feel more comfortible. Jeff loved this time of a day, when Beth was sleeping. Now, when she's pregnant, Beth was even more annoying. Being with her, was hard, because Jeff really couldn't stand her. The only thing he was with her, the only thing he let her to live in his house was their daughter. He'd do anything for his daughter.

Beth moved again, this time a little more. Soon she started to wake up.

- Jeff. . . - she said

- What? - Jeff asked a bit annoyed

- Ah, - she hold on her stomach - I'm. . . oh. . .

- What's wrong?

- It hurts - she responded - Ah!!

- What's happening?

- Jeff, my love - she grabbed his hand, - I think our baby's coming. . . Ahh!! Jeff, I'm SURE our baby's coming!!

* * *

Thanks for reading. It didn't take that long to have my inspiration back!

Love ya,

Andrea


	21. Please read

It isn't a chapter, here I just want all of you, who reads **Love and other disasters**, to tell about some changes. Please, read it. I'm sorry for interrupting your time,

Andrea

* * *

**PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO IT!!**

+**I'M GONNA CHANGE THE MAIN CHARACTERS AGES IN THIS STORY. ( I WANT TO MAKE THEM ALL YOUNGER, CUZ THIS STORY IS GONNA LAST LONG AND I DON'T WANT THEM TO BE THAT OLD, WHEN ( IF ) THERE'S GONNA BE A NOTE "AFTER 3/4/5 YEARS" AND SO ON. ( keep reading )**

I know I have changed some of their ages earlier in the story, but here I'm gonna change their ages again ( I don't think it's gonna make a huge impact, and it shouldn't make you confused about it ). Also I'm gonna a bit update 7th Chapter "Losing my mind", but don't bother yourselfs to read it again, if you have already. In this chapter, there's conversation, where Melina, Trish and Amy talks about theirs and some of another characters ages. All I'm gonna do, is to change those numbers.

**So, let's take a look, how old are superstars now:**

Jeff Hardy - 28

Trish Stratus - 25

Amy "Lita" Dumas - 26

Melina Perez - 26

Matt Hardy - very early 31

Randy Orton - 28

Adam "Edge" Copeland - late 27

Others in this storyline arejust as old as they are in reality

* * *

You may have noticed, that I a little corrected the title of the story. First it was **Love and the other disasters**, now it's **Love and other disasters.**

I hope, there's no problems about it.

One more thing about the title - there is a movie called "Love and other disasters", but this story has nothing to do with the storyline, which goes there. The only thing, which connects my story and thatfilm - is the title.

* * *

I'm very sorry, if you're gonna find some grammar mistakes here. I'm not from England and not from USA, so I ask you to not be so harsh for me about it. I promise, I'm gonna check my mistakes and try to fix them.

* * *

I know you're getting bored by reading this, but there's only a few things more I need to say, so we'll be alright in the future and I'll have nothing to worry about. One of those things is that I noticed by reading other stories ( which all are great ), that almost all of them has disclamers in every chapter. You know, the ones which says "I own nothing. I don't own the WWE or any superstar, who's mentioned in my story".I left disclamer only in a few chapters, because I seriously think it's kinda stupid. It's pretty obvious that I don't own nothing. We all know who owns the WWE ( my respect goes to Mr. Vince McMahon ) and we live in a free countries, where everyone owns themselfs, so no, I don't own Jeff Hardy, Trish Stratus or any other of them.

* * *

You may have noticed my disrespct or dislike to Christian Cage ( Jason Reso ) and Beth Britt.

I do respect, support, admire and like Christian Cage. ( You'll see it later in my story ).

I can't say the same thing about Beth Britt. I admit, that I don't like her much ( not hard to notice if you read my story ). Maybe it's just because she dates Jeff and I can't imagine him with enyone except for Trish.

If with that kind of an attitude I insulted anybody, I'm sorry.

* * *

I want to thank with my intire heart for two amazing, awesome people - **trishjeffhardy **and **Ainat**. I got a lot of support from both of them and there are no words, which could describe how greatful I am for their attention and support to my story.

* * *

Thank you for your time,

Much Love,

Adrea019


	22. Deceptive blessing

Title: **Love and other disasters**

Chapter: **22th**

Chapter's name: **Deceptive blessing**

Characters: **Jeff HARDY, Trish STRATUS, Beth BRITT, Christian CAGE, Amy "Lita" DUMAS, Melina PEREZ, Randy ORTON, Ashley MASSARO, Torrie WILSON and others**

Author: **Adrea019**

Disclaimer: **I do not own anything!**

THANK YOU TO: **All the poeple, who reads this story, especially to Ainat & trishjeffhardy**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

Jeff looked at his daughter, who was calmly sleeping in her crib. He smiled. This little miracle, who needs so much protection, was the best thing that ever happened in his life. He was completely addicted to this kid.

He took her little hand in his. God she's just so small, but also, she was the biggest thing in his life.

It wouldn't be true, if we'd say that Jeff hated children. Let's say, he just never had patience to them. They were always screaming, crying, asking for food or for toys, but now his opinion changed. It was _his _child. His blood, his body, his blessing.

Ofcourse, this girl changed his life. He had to go through so many things for her. He had to leave the woman, he loved, just so he could be near her. Jeff wanted to give his daughter something, he had for so short time - full family. Jeff grew up without his mother, she died when he was 9. He didn't want the same destiny to his child. He knew how important to kid is to have mother and father, and he was going to give it to her. He was going to give her family, even if he's gonna need to be with Beth for the rest of his life.

Talking about Beth, she was still sleeping. She was very tired and all she wanted -was rest. It was only 8 in the morning now, all the night she was giving birth to her baby. Her and Chriatians baby. The kid, who's gonna tied Jeff with her forever.

Again, Beth didn't feel guilty. She was only taking something, who always was hers.

After all - everything's legal in war and in love. . .

**CHRISTIAN**

Christian stood in his locker room shocked. Did he hear it right?

Did Beth really gave birth to her baby? To _his_ baby?

**FLASHBACK**

_Matt, who came to visit Jeff in TNA was on the phone with Amy:_

_- Hey baby, how are you?. . . Yeah I'm good thanx. So how's it going?. . . I see. . . I'm in TNA, came here to visit Jeff. . . No, he's not here. I thought he will, but he was already gone. I guess he went home. . . Yeah. . . He called me. . . He stormed out of his house, because, uhm, it was an emergency. . . Amy, Beth's in a hospital. . . Don't say that! Nothing wrong happened to her, I have to disappoint your hopes. . . She's giving birth. I'm on my way to the hospital too. . . No, you better stay there, somebody needs to tell Trish. I guess that somebody is gonna be you. . . Try not to make it harsh to her. . . Yep, see ya latter. . . Love you too._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Beth really gave birth. . .

Jay had to admit to himself, that he was running. He was running from responsibility, from consequences, from problems. It strangled him. The truth, like the lump in his throat, choked him. He wanted to breathe, but all the lies, all those horrible things he did, didn't let him. It was haunting him. It was the price he had to pay, for what he did.

Back then, he was nothing. Now he was the champion of the business, which could compare even with such a huge, powerful corporation as World Wrestling Entertainment. But he could lost it all, for that mistake. People couldn't see him as a nice, hard working superstar, as they see him now. He would fall in their eyes, till one day he would be useless. Till everyone would forget about him and he would be fired.

Christian shaked his head. His blood, sweat, hard work was given to this business. It can't go all for nothing.

But maybe his daughter was more important to him?. . .

**AMY & TRISH**

- Hey Red - Trish hugged her best friend, when they came across each other at the restaurant.

- Hey Blondie - Amy responded as they sat at table. - So tell me, how you been? - Amy knew what she had to say to her close friend, she just didn't know how.

- Tell me, how could a girl feel, when she was beated by her best friend and lost her Women's Championship? - Trish asked with a smile on her face

- Sorry about that. - Amy responded

- Come on! It's our job. It's what we do.We're killing each other in the ring and hugging each other after our matches.

- True - The red-haired Diva responded, - Trish, there's something I need to tell you. You see. . .

- Hello, - she was interrupted by waitress - is there anything you would like to order? - the nice brunette asked

- Hey, I would like to have salad and orange juice - Trish answered

- I'll have coffee and pancakes - Amy smiled

- I should give you one or two bills? - the waitress asked

- One. - Trish said simply and then looked at Amy - I'll pay.

- No, you don't have to - Amy responded

- It's ok, - the blonde Diva said to her friend and nodded to the waitress. - Don't worry about it. Geez! It's only pancakes and coffee! - Trish said when waitress left. - So tell me, how are you and Matt?

- We're great. I can't believe he actually proposed to me - The Queen of Extreme smiled

- Please, - Trish rolled her eyes

- What?

- Everyone saw how weird he acted the past couple of weeks before he proposed to you. He was all nervious and he just couldn't find his place, it's not the way Matt usually acts. He was like a teenager.

- I found it cute - Amy responded with a smile on her face, when she remembered the moment, Matt proposed to her, - and sexy - she whispered

- Ames! - Trish said jokingly as they both laughed a little

- Talking about love lifes, how's it going?

- I don't know - the blonde woman responded, - I don't really have a time to boys right now. All I do is work, work and one more time - work. But talking about ex boyfriend's - You heard Chris' back?

- Who haven't? It's like a sensation. Nobody knew he's gonna come back. We all thought, he's taken by his career as musician

- Yeah. I'm happy he's back

- Do I smell some romantic feelings here? - Lita smiled

- Me and Chris are over. - _Me and Jeff either, but why I can't stop thinking about him with that slut? I kicked him out of my life, why I can't kick him out of my head too?_

- Talking about finished relationships. - Amy started, - Trish I don't know how to tell you this, but. . . You see there's one thing you should know

- Here's your order - the waitress gave Amy pancakes and coffee, to Trish her salad and orange juice.

- Thank you - Amy and Trish responded

- Could you bring the bill? - Trish asked

-Ofcourse miss

- I like this place - the blonde woman said to her red-haired friend

- Me too

- Do you like Torrie? - Trish asked starting to eat her salad

- Why shouldn't I?

- I don't know. No reason. It's just she's my cousin and I'm a lil worried how will you guys take her.

- She's a nice girl, don't worry. Plus she's pretty, that's almost all you need to get in the WWE today. . . - they were talking like this till they finished their food and started on their drinks. - I hope the waitress won't interrupt me this time - Amy smiled, - but there is something I really need to tell you T.

- Sure, what's up?

- Uhm. . . Well. . . Nothing to worry about. . . It's just that, you know. . .

- Red, what's wrong?

- Beth's and Jeff's daughter born. . . - Amy said as started at her friends face, which was now full of sadness and pain. . .

* * *

Do you like it? Please review!


	23. The Sacrifice

Title: **Love and other disasters**

Chapter: **23th**

Chapters name: **The Sacrifice**

Characters: **Jeff HARDY, Trish STRATUS, Beth BRITT, Christian CAGE, Amy "Lita" DUMAS, Matt HARDY, Randy ORTON, Melina PEREZ, Torrie WILSON, Ashley MASSARO, Chris JERICHO and others.**

Author: **Adrea019**

* * *

- You told her? - Matt asked his girlfriend

- Yeah - Amy responded

- How did she take it?

- I don't know, she didn't say anything, but she wasn't very excited if you know what I mean.

- Yeah, I'm sorry everything ended this way between them. My brother is worth more than Beth - Matt said as Amy moved away from him a bit angrily

- Well then maybe your brother shouldn't sleep with Beth? - she asked

- Come on Amy! It was a mistake. Everybody makes mistakes - Matt tried to defend his brother

- Oh so now a taken man can just go and sleep with another woman and it'll be normal?

- I'm not saying that. . .

- He broke her heart Matt! - Amy interrupted her boyfriend. - I know her for a long time, but she never acted the way she acts right now. Jeff changed her and believe me not into the good way. A few years ago she was always smiling, always joking, she was happy. Now I don't know her. Now everyday she acts like in her mother's burial. Hell, _I_ can't forgive him for that, so how could she?

- Amy. . .

- No listen to me Matt! I know you're brothers and everything, but what he did was very wrong. She's destructed and you're telling me that the main victim in this story is Jeff?

- Enough! - Matt said loudly - I'm not saying anything, but he is my brother and that's why I want everything what's best for him. Beth isn't the best. If you're not fine that I'm taking care of my brother, then. . .

- Then what? - she cried out

- Then I'm not sure if you can understand me. - Matt said

- Matt! - Amy called as tears showed up in her eyes, but Matt was already gone.

* * *

He's a father now. He has a daughter.

God, she hated him. How could he break her heart? Her dreams?

She would have a baby now too, but it will never happen. . . Trish touched her stomach as tears streamed down her face. Why did this have to happen? What has she done so wrong that God hates her? Destiny hates her? Whoever controls people lifes, hates her?

It hurts so bad. She believed she forgot him already, but now she clearly felt, that she haven't. Will she ever be able to think about him without hate, without pain, without. . . love?

She hated him for what he has done, but especially she hated him, because she couldn't forget him. Because he turned her into such a fool, that even after he broke her heart, she can't forget him.

- I'm so stupid. - she whispered to herself.

Trish would give everything she had that she could forget him, but she didn't regret, that he was in her life. With him her life was full of pain, without him, her life meant nothing. . .

So, what's better? A life, when everyday you wake up thinking about how bad your life is. Feeling your heart riped to peaces, your dreams broken, your soul taken away from you and understand, that there's nothing you can do about it. When memories controls your life and you can't escape from them. When you're running, but you can't hide from _him_?

Or a life, when you can't answer the simple question - what or who do you live for? When you don't want to come back to your luxury, comfortable house after a hard day, because you're afraid to see the emptiness, which lives there with you? And everytime when you unmask and see your real face, when you see who do you really are - you want to put your mask again, because you don't like what you see. When you understand, that there will be almost noone, who will cry, when you'll die? And when you understand, that even your so called 'closest friends' doesn't know the real you?

* * *

Christian looked at his arms - they were shaking. His palms were sweaty, he was nervous.

_Who does my daughter look like?_

Christian smiled as he tried to imagine his daughters face. Maybe she was like him? Maybe she had cute light hair? Soon he faded the thought away. It wasn't helping him to concentrate. He wanted to see his daughter at least once.

The thought, that she's gonna think that Jeff's her father was killing him. He wanted to shout her all day long 'You're my daughter! Not his!', so she could remember it when she's gonna grew up. But he couldn't.

- God, help me. - he whispered to himself not so sure, if he deserved that help. . .

* * *

- She's pretty - Beth said as she took her daughter into her arms.

- She is. - Jeff responded. - How will we call her?

- I always liked the name Gloria. Glory. - She explained. - With this name, she would have a lot of luck. What do you think?

- I like it. - he nodded

- You know Jeff, it's everything I always dreamed about. - Beth said

- Yeah. _- _Something like that he was dreaming about too. But instead of Beth there was another woman. Instead of Beth should be _her._

_- _I know you didn't expect this - she moved a little in a hospital bed. - But I want our daughter to have family. A r_eal _family.

- What do you mean?

- Jeff. . . I want you to marry me.

He sit shocked. To have child with her was one thing. To live with her was also something he could take. But marry her? Marry a woman, he doesn't love and will never be able to fall in love with, because his heart is already taken by someone else?

Wait, doesn't he want his daughter to have family, even if this means that he's gonna have to sacrifice his own life?

- Ok. . . - he responded slowly and quietly as she hugged him.


	24. Getting insane

Title: **Love and other disasters**

Chapter: **24th**

Chapter's name: **Getting insane**

Characters: **Jeff HARDY, Trish STRATUS, Beth BRITT, Amy "Lita" DUMAS, Matt HARDY, Christian CAGE, Melina PEREZ, Randy ORTON, Torrie WILSON, Ashley MASSARO, Adam "Edge" COPELAND and others.**

Characters in this chapter: **Jeff HARDY, Beth BRITT, Christian Cage, Amy "Lita" DUMAS, Matt HARDY**

Author: **Adrea019**

* * *

- Matt, can we talk? - Amy asked when she entered Matt's locker room

- Sure. - he responded coolly

- Listen, what I said before. . .

- Was true. - he finished her sentence

- Well yeah it was true, but I could find a better way to tell it. I'm sorry. . .

- Ok now who are you and what did you do to my girlfriend? - Matt asked smiling

- What do you mean? - she asked also smiling

- My girlfriend - Amy Dumas, during all the years I know her, she never apologized

- People are changing. - Amy sad as she sit on Matt's lap and kissed him

- Your apology accepted. - he responded as they laid down on the sofa. . .

( Let's leave some place for them to be alone here ;)

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

* * *

Beth was sitting on the couch in front of a mirror while Gloria was lieing in her yellow crib. The dark-haired woman just sit there looking at her own reflection. Her baby was crying and screaming all the time, but Beth didn't care. It was like the most beautiful music to her. She was like that almost for an hour.

- Mirror, mirror, who's the most beautiful in the planet? - she asked, but when, ofcource, didn't get an answer she started to laugh hysterically. - You don't know? - she asked through her laugh. - You do know. Then why don't you tell me? - second ago she was laughing, now she was kinda worried. - Oh. . . - she nodded. - Gloria's screams hinders you? - the same second she grabbed a little metal box of adornments and threw it to the crib, where her own daughter was resting - SHUT UP BRAT! - she screamed while doing it.

The box didn't hurt Gloria, it hit the crib, but nothing more. Unfortunately, instead of becoming silent, the baby-girl started to scream even louder.

Beth didn't pay attention to it. She concentrated all her attention to the mirror.

- Why don't you say it???!!! - she screamed, but didn't get an answer, wich surprised her. - Maybe I'm not wearing enough make-up? - she asked herself as she started to search for her make-up box. Beth was already living in Jeff's house wich was huge and comfortable. There was a gym, a lot of bedrooms, pool. . . The point is, that Beth had all her stuff here. - All that WWE sluts wears tons of make up even when they're sleeping. - she whispered.

When Beth found her make-up box, she took out her pink powder. She started to rub her cheeks with it. Now she looked like in Halloween, when girls paint their cheeks and their lips, so they would be like witches or other creatures. But Beth saw herself pretty. Actually, she saw herself as the most beautiful woman on planet now.

When she finished with powder, she took out her red lipstick and started to paint her lips with it. She was smiling widely as she noticed herself painting with that lipstick not only her lips, but also area around her lips. It almost reached her nose, her cheeks, she looked terrible. She looked scary, but she couldn't stop laughing.

While Beth was doing it, Gloria kept crying, Beth still didn't notice.

- Am I beautiful now mirror? - when she got no responce, her anger grew. - I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK YOU SON OF A BITCH! AS LONG AS I'M BEAUTIFUL TO JEFF, I DON'T NEED ANYTHING ELSE! - She screamed along with her daughter, who was asking for food. Then Beth turned her look to the baby, who's face was red from crying. - What's wrong with you???!!! - now she was talking with her daughter. - Oh my God you're crazy! - she said as tears streamed down her cheeks. From fear, from anger, from jealous. . . - Leave me alone! - she asked still crying as she squat down on the floor, against the bed. Beth was having her hands in her hair, near her ears. She didn't want to hear the noise anymore. - Keep quiet! PLEASE! Just shut up!!!

The baby was still screaming. Then Beth stopped crying.

- You left me no other way. . . - she said almost in whisper as she got up on her feet and got near the crib. She slowly got her hand on baby's face, near her mouth and nose. Then slowly and with no emotions in her face, she squeezed up Gloria's nose along with her mouth. Beth wanted to kill her own child, so she could stay quiet. . . The baby began kicking harshly, asking for air.

- WHAT ARE YOU DOING? - Beth haired man's voice, causing her to let her daughter alone and turn around. She forgot about her "make-up".

- Christian. . . - she said in shock. His face was also in shock. - What do you want?

- You weren't trying to kill our daughter do you? Cuz' if you did. . . - he got near the crib, where the baby was crying.

- It's not our baby, Jay! It's mines and Jeff's! - she interrupted him

- What's with your face? - he asked in disgust. - What are you doing? - he didn't even heared that somebody was climbing up the stairs. Beth did. . . - You're insane. - he said as he touched her elbows, wanting to take a better look in her face

- AHH! LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE DON'T HURT THE BABY!!! - Beth plead as she started to cry and kick, pretending that she's trying o get away from Christian. She knew, that that somebody, who was climbing the stairs was Jeff. . .

- What are you talking about? I didn't. . .

- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? - Jeff cried out as he entered the room. The same moments Beth got away from Christian and quickly made her way to the bathroom, where she could clean her face. Jeff didn't see her make-up, cuz' it was covered by her hair and she was kicking all the time from Christian, shacking her head hysterically.

- Jeff, I wasn't . . . - Christian started

- Now get your ass off my house, if you don't want me to get you a vacation to the hospital! - Jeff screamed out as he got near the crib to check on 'his' daughter. - And if you will ever, ever at least got near Gloria, I swear Jay, you gonna pray you would never met me!

- Gloria? - Christian asked. - You named her Gloria? That's a beautiful name. - he said almost in whisper.

- MOVE! - Jeff cried out again causing Christian to leave the house.

- Take care of her Jeff. Be careful with Beth. . . - he said before leaving.

- What was that?! - Jeff asked Beth, when she came from bathroom now with a clean face

- I don't know Jeff I was so scared! I was playing with our little girl, when Christian came in and started to touch me! He wanted to rape me, Jeff. - she cried when she hugged Jeff. - It was horrible! - she added still hugging him. - I didn't know what to do. . . I just wanted to save Gloria. That's all. He could do whatever he wants with me, but I wouldn't let him to touch my daughter. . . Our daughter - she corrected herself

- Calm down. - he said as he took a deep breath. His life was a complete mess. . .

- You're right. . . - she moved away from him. - After all next week is our wedding. Oh Jeff, I'm gonna be the happiest woman on Earth this Saturday! - she said with a smile on her face when she hugged him again.

* * *

Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the next one. My great-father just died and my brother is in the hospital, so I don't have any time now. Anyway, I promise, I'm gonna TRY to update this anytime soon.

Andrea


	25. What goes around, comes around

Title: **Love and other disasters**

Chapter: **25th**

Chapter's name: **What goes around, comes around**

Characters: **Jeff HARDY, Trish STRATUS, Beth BRITT, Amy "Lita" DUMAS, Matt HARDY, Christian CAGE, Melina PEREZ, Randy ORTON, Torrie WILSON, Ashley MASSARO, Adam "Edge" COPELAND and others.**

Characters in this chapter: **Trish STRATUS, Christian CAGE, Christy HEMME, mentions of Jeff HARDY, Beth BRITT, Shannon MORE, Shane HELMS and others.**

Author: **Adrea019**

* * *

Trish woke up from her dream, with tears. She was dreaming about Jeff's and Beth's wedding. She saw Beth's white dress and Jeff's happy smile, when he saw her coming to him down the aisle, to the altar.

_God, it hurts so bad. After all this time, the pain's still here._

She missed him. His 'extra sexy' ( as Melina would say ) southern accent, his magical green eyes, his wide cute smile, his honey-blonde ( almost yellow ) hair, which he didn't change for a long time, his muscled body, his kisses. Jeff Hardy was like drugs. Had once - you want more. First, Trish was so damn happy to be addicted to him, no she wasn't. Now she wasn't at all. . .

The saddest part in this story was that she haven't seen him since that horrible night, when she figured out, that he's having an affair. She read supporting comments on the internet about him ( strange, she didn't find any bad or negative ones ), she watched his appearances on TNA every week, which broke her heart everytime he got injured or when he looked straight at camera. She felt like he's watching at her.

Ofcource, first he tried to call her like every ten minutes. He left tones of messages, which hurted her even more, but then she changed her number and asked to swear all of her friends, that they won't tell Jeff. And they didn't.

She missed his crazy, yet cute friends like Shannon, Shane, Andrew, Greg and a huge bunch of others. She smiled, when she remembered their strange, crazy ideas. She was so happy, that she met them. Back then, she was so happy that they like her as a Diva, as a model, as a person, as their best friends girlfriend, which means a lot - they hated Beth and never hide it.

Trish laughed a bit, when she remembered, as his friends gave her advices, how to be a perfect girlfriend of The Dare Devil, The Charismatic Enigma - Jeff Hardy. They told her what food does he like, what TV shows that he watches and what he dislikes. God, they even gave her advices, about something, that was only hers and Jeff's business ( if you know what I mean ;).

Here her smile disappeared. She has done everything to be a perfect girlfriend for him. She treated him like brilliant, always supported him and his crazy ideas, always took care of him, yet left him enough space for himself. She never wanted to annoy him, so soon enough she understood, when she should just leave him alone for a while. And he seemed happy with her. He loved her - or at least he pretended that he did and she never had doubts about it.

And then Bang! - everything's gone. He blew the blow bubble she lived in all the time, just like that. He opened her eyes and showed her reality - nothing lasts forever. Noone's perfect. He broke her heart and left. Simply slept with his ex, like she meant nothing to him. Maybe she _did _meant nothing to him? Maybe he wasn't able to watch deeper into her - not only her body?

* * *

- I can't believe that psycho bitch! - Christian cried out when he entered his locker room in TNA, where Christy calmly sit.

- What happened baby? - Christy asked while lifting her eyes to her very angry boyfriend. He never was like this. Jay always acted so sweet and romantic, not like other bastards in TNA, who only wanted to get her and all other pretty knockouts in bed. The sad part about them, is that they never tried at least to hide it.

- Christy. . . - Christian looked at his red-haired girlfriend. - Hun. . .

- What is it sweetheart?

_Should I tell her, or should I not?_

Christy was the only girl, he actually cared about. Also there was Maria, Jillian, Lillian, Michelle McCool, Candice, Trish. . . But he never loved none of them. He ruined Jeff's and Trish's lifes. He felt terribly about it. Christian thought, that with time, he's gonna forget about it, but he was wrong. With every day the guilt was pressing his chest stronger and stronger. Now Jay was tired and sick of watching Beth getting so into it and he didn't want to feel so hopeless, that he couldn't do anything about it.

_But he could. And still can. . . _

Wait a minute - what about Christy? How would she feel, if she would get in know, what her boyfriend has done? What would she do, if she knew, that he has a daughter? A daughter, who was a price of his career? And a doughter, who will never know the story about her parents, her _real _parents, if he will just sit here and do absolutely nothing???!!!

_What goes around. . . comes around. . . Every single one of us, are gonna have to pay for our mistakes and our faults. With no exceptions. We will rise and fall, we will be the happiest people alive, and we will cry our eyes out. For ourselves and for the orhers. The deal is, that with more time past, the prices of our mistakes are gonna become more expensive. So it's time to put a period to finish. It's never too late to correct, what you've done wrong. Unfortunately, sometimes others have to pay for our mistakes also, just as sometimes, we have to pay for theirs. . . _

- Jay? - Christy woke him up from his mind.

- Sunshine. . . - Christian took a seat next to Christy and took her hands in his. She could feel his palms were sweaty. His eyes were full of tears and of fear. Fear of her reaction. - There's something I need to tell you. . .

* * *

Do you like this one?

Lol, you don't know how excited I was by writing this chapter. Words and thoughts were just overtaking my head, when I wrote it. I remember how tired of this story I was, when I was writing from 16th chapter **White orchids** to 19th chapter **Playing with destiny**, that's why I'm sorry if those chapters were not as good as you or I expected it to be.

You may have noticed, that with things and events in this story, I'm really slow. I hope it won't get boring. I just so don't want it to end. That's why later I'm thinking about to write **Love and other disasters: 2.** Yet, I won't promise **ANYTHING**. I just had this idea ever since I wrote 22th chapter and I still have it. I repeat: I can't promise you anything yet. First I wish I could know your opinions about it. You know, maybe you're getting bored with this story also and you can't wait for it to end. Tell me honestly, ok?

Other thing I'm not so sure about is should I be updating this story twice a week or even more often. Maybe I just should take a break for myself and for all of you, who reads it? Maybe this way you would be more excited - what will happen next? Especially that this chapter is a pretty good opportunity for that.

I know you're so bored by reading my words, when the chapter ends, I by myself rare read author's notes, when he/she ends the chapter, so I understand you. Anyway, I hope you read it. And I promise I'm gonna leave my notes in the ends of the chapters, only when it'll be important. So please, when you see, that the chapter ends and I'm still writing something, please read it. I won't leave my notes often.

**Adrea019**

**P.S. **Wow, my notes are taking maybe more place than the chapter of the story =)


	26. Celebrating the disaster

Title: **Love and other disasters**

Chapter: **26th**

Chapter's name: **Celebrating the disaster**

Characters: **Jeff HARDY, Trish STRATUS, Beth BRITT, Amy "Lita" DUMAS, Matt HARDY, Christian CAGE, Melina PEREZ, Randy ORTON, Torrie WILSON, Ashley MASSARO, Adam "Edge" COPELAND and others.**

Characters in this chapter: **Christian CAGE, Christy HEMME, Jeff HARDY, Shannon MOORE, mentions about Trish STRATUS and others.**

Author: **Adrea019**

* * *

Christy sit shocked. She didn't believe it. She didn't _want _to believe it. Tear rolled down her face as she still wasn't able to talk. Huge lump sticked in her throat, another tear moistened her face.

Then she smiled. . .

- You're kidding, right? - she asked watching at Christian with a huge hope, that he'll say that he is kidding, but he just turned his look to the floor. He was dead serious. - I mean. . . it's impossible! If you think you can deceive me, than you've got another thing coming for you mister! - she said trying to convince Jay, but way more herself. - You. . . Oh my God! - tears started to fall down her cheeks uncontrollably, but she didn't do anything. She didn't care now. - You. . . you. . . - she touched her throat, wanting a lump to disappear - How could you?. . . Who are you? I don't believe you Jay! - she stood up quickly

- Baby. . . - Christian got up also and touched her elbow, but she moved away suddenly.

- Don't touch me you bastard! - she cried out, but he knew that he deserved it and much much more. - How could you do something like that?! I HATE YOU! - she cried out once more as she almost couldn't see the view in front of her - her eyes were full of tears.

- I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry. - he cried also

- Do you think your cheap words are enough to fix what you've done?! You were making a fool of me all this time. Trish lost her baby, you knew who was to blame for it, but what have you done then? Nothing!!! Absolutely nothing! Your not worth to call yourself a person! You have no feelings! - Christy couldn't help but cry. He was the most perfect man she has ever met and now she saw, that it was nothing but illusion. - The girl. - she whispered suddenly with shock and fear in her eyes. - She's. . . she's. . . your daughter?. . .

- Yes she is. - Jay responded. - And I can't ignore the fact that she's mine anymore Christy.

- I know. . .

- I just want you to know. . . that through it all. . . I love you. - Instead of an answer he got a huge slap from her straight to his cheek. When he turned his face to her, she slapped him in another slap again.

- Don't you ever. . . ever say to me this again. Cuz' you don't love me. You love only yourself. - with these words she left and Jay found himself scared will he ever see her again. . .

* * *

**5 DAYS LATER IN THE EVENING ( TOMORROW JEFF'S AND BETH'S WEDDING )**

- Today you're free, tomorrow you'll be married. - Shannon sadly said as him, Jeff, Shane, Matt, Greg, Andrew, Shawn, Phillip and 5 other Jeff's closest friends were having a little "celebration" before Jeff's marriage. None of the guys were happy, especially Jeff. None of Jeff's friends liked Beth, hell Jeff didn't even like Beth! So what's to celebrate?

- Yeah. Pretty strange, isn't it? - Jeff asked as he sipped his bear a little and looked over the place once again. They were in one big hall, which he booked. There were a lot of plates and cups on the table, but they all were almost empty - let's say his friends, brother and himself had a huge appetite. Jeff had payed a lot for this place, cuz' it was one of the elite restaurants in the city, where any journalist couldn't reach them. Now all of them had bear bottles in their hands as they all were drinking and simply talking.

- Dude, you sure about this? - Derick, one of Jeff's childhood friends asked

- Yeah, everything shows it won't work out. Even the simple fact, that there's 13 of us. - Shane added

- What's wrong about number 13? - Matt asked

- It's the number of the devil! - Shane answered as all of them laughed, or at least smiled.

- I know, but I guess I have no choise. Dude, she's having my baby. - Jeff responded

- What about Trish? - Phil, who was not only good friend of Jeff, but also of Trish, asked. The thing he didn't notice, is that every other 9 guys after his question looked at him, except for Jeff, who looked at his bear bottle like it would be the most important thing he saw. It was sure, Phillip was a bit drunk.

- What about her? - Jeff asked

- You tell me. - Phil responded

- Uhm. . . I honestly don't know. Let's face the fact - she hates me and I can't blame her for that. I just hope that once she'll be happy. That's all I want right now or ever in the future.

- Deep in. . . - Matt started, but Jeff interrupted him

- Don't go there. After all it doesn't matter anymore.

- Some people says, that it's never too late if you want something very much. - Mark, another Jeff's friend stated

- Or someone. - Shawn corrected

- Exactly. - Mark agreed as he gave a high five to Shawn, who was also his close pal

- Ok now, I don't know who are you guys talking about. - Joshua ( as you may guess also Jeff's friend ). - All I know about that Trish girl is that she's Jeff's ex. All I need to know about her for me to like her is just one thing.

- And what's that? - Andrew asked

- Is she's hot? - Joshua answered as guys smiled again

- Hotter. . . than hell. - Jeff answered still not moving is eyes off the bottle.

- Cool, I like her now. - Joshua responded. From here their topic went about girls as they continued their little sad party.

* * *

**AT THE SAME TIME**

- This time I really screwed up. - Christian whispered to himself as he was still drinking bear, something he was doing all the time, after telling Christy the truth. Yet, alcohol couldn't make her disappear from his mind. Just as it couldn't make disappear his daughter. - Gloria. - he whispered again. - Where did you and your fucking mother took my glory? - he asked as he smiled. - My little glorious Gloria. . .

- So, even after our talk you didn't change your ways? - Christian heared familiar, sweet voice and looked at the woman who stood before him, near the door, her back leaned against the wall.

- Christy. . . hey. . . - he didn't know what to say, so he said the first thing, which came to his mind.

- Oh, shut up! Cut the bullshit, Jay! The last thing I want to hear now is your phatetic apologies or anything like that.

- Then why you're here?

- Because all this time I was thinking about something, which you obviously didn't think about.

- And what is that?

- It's three people actually - your daughter, Jeff and Trish. - It was so damn hard to hold tears and say it - his daughter. Not theirs, only his. . .

- I thought about them.

- No you didn't and that's why I'm here. - she cut him. - Do you want Trish to live the rest of her life miserable with the ghost of her baby haunting her? Do you think she's worth it?

- No - he whispered

- Do you want Jeff to marry that psycho bitch and screw his life forever, cuz' tomorrow he's gonna do the biggest mistake in his life?

- No - he repeated

- Do you want your daughter to have no clue who do you really are?

- No

- Then get your ass off the ground and move to North Carolina, before it's not too late. . .

* * *

**trishjeffhardy **- you're one of the sweetest people EVER! I really appreciate your opinion and yourself. You have no idea how thankful for you attention and your reviews that I am. People like you are really rare, and that's why I'm hella happy to know you at least for a bit.

**Ainat **- if there would be more people like you on Earth, the planet would turn into the paradise! I'm so glad you like my story. You're certainly a very kind and special person. Never forget it! THANK YOU!

**Amelia92 **- one thing about you, which I noticed, is that you like phrases and that you're one down to Earth person! We have something in common XD You go gurlie!

**Also I want to thank for all other people, who reads my stories. You guys rule!**

**Adrea019**


	27. Fixing mistakes

* * *

Title: **Love and other disasters**

Chapter: **27th**

Chapter's name: **Fixing mistakes**

Characters: **Jeff HARDY, Trish STRATUS, Beth BRITT, Amy "Lita" DUMAS, Matt HARDY, Christian CAGE, Melina PEREZ, Randy ORTON, Torrie WILSON, Ashley MASSARO, Adam "Edge" COPELAND and others.**

Characters in this chapter: **Christian CAGE, Beth BRITT, Jeff HARDY, Gilbert HARDY, mentions of Trish STRATUS, Christy HEMME and others.**

Author: **Adrea019**

* * *

Christian quickly ran in the airport looking for the cash, where he could book tickets to North Carolina as soon as it's possible. North Carolina was Jeff's and Matt's hometown city, everybody knew that Jeff's and Beth's wedding will be there.

- Excuse me, miss - Christian asked, when he finally found the cash.

- Yes, can I help you sir? - young brunette girl, who worked there asked

- Actually you can. I need one ticket to North Carolina like. . . now

- One minute, please. - The girl said as she looked at her computer and pushed some buttons on her keyboard. - I'm sorry, but the next flight to North Carolina leaves only tomorrow.

- Tomorrow's too late. - he whispered to himself. - What hour does the plane leave?

- 6 a.m

- Ok. . . maybe I'll be in time. Can I book the ticket?

- Ofcourse. What would be your name, sir?

- William Reso

- One minute. - the girl said as she once again started to work on her computer.

- Thank you. - Jay said when the girl gave him his ticket. - I hope it won't be too late. - he whispered to himself when he left the airport.

* * *

**NEXT DAY AT 9:00**

* * *

- He will love me with this dress. - Beth whispered to herself as she was looking at her own reflection in the mirror. - I'm simply gorgeous! - Beth was trying her wedding dress. The dress was without sleeves, with small shinning beads. It made her look like a cake, since the skirt of the dress was huge, and with the it she looked a bit fat. - God, Jeffy, Jeffy what a lucky man that you are to have me! - Beth said to herself as she started laughing.

* * *

When the plane landed in North Carolina and Jay got out of it, he looked at his watch. It was 9:10 already.

**FLASHBACK**

_- The ceremony will be in First Christian Church, in Charlotte, North Carolina. It_ _begins at 10 a.m, Jeff told me when we accidentally met in cafe. - Christy said when Christian was preparing to go to the airport._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

- 10 a.m - Jay whispered to himself. - First Christian Church. . .

A lot of thoughts were running through Christian's mind at the time. He needed to tell Jeff the truth, to get his daughter, to prove Christy that he loves her. The question is: is that easy to fix your mistakes? What or who can guarantee, that Jeff will believe him?

- I need to get to Charlotte's First Christian Church. - Christian said, whe he caught a taxi and sat in it. - How long will it take?

- About 20 minutes. - the driver responded.

- Ok, thank you. Drive as fast as it's possible. It's extremely urgent. . .

* * *

Jeff sat on small church's room's sofa. . . After few hours he'll be married. Married Beth. Why is everything in this life so complicated? Why all good things have to end after a small time, leaving you only memories?

He took a deep breath looking at his outfit. He was wearing black Armani suit, white shirt under his jacket and white tie with white glossy lines going obliquely it. A little white rose was inserted in his jacket. His hair, which were now was completely brown, with no other colors, was tied up in his back. Jeff looked very sexy and very stylish.

- Oh, Trish. . . - he whispered to himself. - My blondie. . .

- Jeff, are you ready? - his dad asked, when he came into the room. - The ceremony will begin after 20 minutes. Beth is already coming.

- Good. - Jeff nodded

- Son, is everything alright?

- It can't get any better. - he forced a fake smile.

- I know you're nervous about getting married, Jeff, but don't worry it's normal. Every man is afraid of committing himself to one woman, we're afraid of responsibility, but after the wedding we see, that it isn't that bad. What matters here, is to be committing to the right woman. If you feel that Beth's the right woman for you, than everything will work our between you two. - he put his hand on Jeff's shoulder. - The very same way I was feeling, when I was marrying your mother. And look at me now - I would give everything to go back in my wedding with her.

- I'm sorry dad.

- It's ok. Now she's in the better place.

- Yes, she is. - Jeff responded when h heared to knock on the door. - Come in!

- Hey, I'm sorry for interrupting you, - Jeff's and Matt's aunt said as she came in, - but one man, who claims to be your friend just came and he wants to talk to you. He says it's important. Should I let him in?

- Yeah. - Jeff responded

- Well, I better leave now. Everything will be fine son. - Gilbert Hardy said

- Thanx dad. - Jeff sat on the sofa again when his dad and aunt left, wondering who's that friend and what's so important he needs to tell.

- Jeff. . . - Christian said when he entered the room. He was obviously running, because he was trying to catch his breath. - Thank God I have found you.

- Why the hell are you there? - Jeff asked when he immediately stood up.

- Because there's something I need to tell you. . .

* * *

I know it's short, but it seemed that I was writing it forever! Anyway next part soon!


	28. The truth always comes out

Title: **Love and other disasters**

Chapter: **28th**

Chapter's name: **The truth always comes out**

Characters: **Jeff HARDY, Trish STRATUS, Beth BRITT, Amy "Lita" DUMAS, Matt HARDY, Christian CAGE, Melina PEREZ, Randy ORTON, Torrie WILSON, Ashley MASSARO, Adam "Edge" COPELAND and others.**

Characters in this chapter: **Jeff HARDY, Trish STRATUS, Christian CAGE, Beth BRITT, Matt HARDY, Amy "Lita" DUMAS, Stacy KEIBLER and others.**

Author: **Adrea019**

* * *

**Previously on "LOVE AND OTHER DISASTERS":**

_- Jeff. . . - Christian said when he entered the room. He was obviously running, because he was trying to catch his breath. - Thank God I have found you._

_- Why the hell are you there? - Jeff asked when he immediately stood up._

_- Because there's something I need to tell you. . ._

**XOXOX**

- Listen Jeff, before you'll marry that woman, you have to now that. . .

- I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU NEED TO TELL ME JAY! - Jeff cried out. - I'm getting married after a couple of minutes, I don't have time for this right now. - he said calmer as he remembered, that after all, they're in church.

- Don't you want to know what your bride has done?

- What so horrible did she do, that you came from another side of the world to tell it to me before my wedding? - Jeff asked annoyed

- Oh, believe me, it was worth to come here and to tell you this. . . But Jeff?

- What?

- You better sit down. . .

* * *

- Hey Trish. - Stacy said as she sit down next to another blonde diva.

- What do you want? - Trish asked annoyed.

- No hard feelings though. - Stacy said. - I just wanted to come here and congratulate you.

- For what? - The Queen of Queens raised her eyebrow

- For the first time, when you actually screwed up just so damn bad, when the talk goes about men. - Stacy smiled and grabbed Trish hand, trying to hold her, when she noticed that Trish wanted to leave. - Not so fast, hunny! I didn't mean anything!

- Just leave me alone. - Trish responded

- Common, lets just talk! So tell me, what's it like being dumped by the boy for the first time in your life? Whoa whoa whoa! Sorry, I mean for a second time? - Stacy smiled widely as Trish gave her a fake smile back. Before Stacy could at least concentrate on what's going on, Trish slapped her really hard along her face. - Bitch! - she whispered to herself when Trish walked away.

* * *

- Where is he? - Beth asked her mother in whisper. She stood near the altar, all the guests were already siting in their places, the priest was asking when he can start the ceremony and where's the groom like every five minutes, but Jeff wasn't anywhere around and he didn't seem to show up anytime soon.

- Hold on sweetie. - Beth's mother responded. - He'll show up any minute.

- I don't know mum.

- Common Beth! It's your wedding, today you have to be happy and all shining, don't worry, he probably just stuck in a car traffic or something.

- I hope so, but we're gonna have a serious conversation after all of this!

* * *

- Now that's something different. - Amy whispered to Matt as they both were watching Beth getting nervous and all guests starting to whisper where can Jeff be and will the marriage actually happen.

- It's not like Jeff, maybe something wrong happened to him. - Matt responded

- Like what?

- I don't know and I honestly don't wanna think about it.

- Do you think what I think? - Amy asked trying to hide her smile

- I don't know what you think. - The Angelic Diablo answered

- Isn't it pretty obvious? Maybe Jeff understood that it's not gonna work out with Beth and now he's somewhere, where he truly wants to be?

- Then he would call me or you and inform us about it.

- I guess we'll just have to wait. . .

* * *

- I don't know how to say it, but I'm sorry Jeff, I truly am. . . - Christian responded still staring at Jeff's shocked face

- Then. . . I mean. . . Are you saying that Gloria's your daughter and not mines?

- Yes. - Jay nodded

- What makes you think I'll believe you?

- We can make DNA or something. I'm telling you the truth

- Why now?

- Because I'm sick of lies. I'm sick of blaming myself from morning to night all the time. She's my daughter and I want to be with her. - Christian responded as tears showed up in his eyes.

- I may have become a father with Trish too. But because of Beth. . . she lost the baby?

- It's also the truth.

- That's why Trish got into the hospital that time. - Jeff whispered. Things were getting clear and with every second listening to Christian, he had less and less reasons to be with Beth. But still, it hurts so bad. That woman almost ruined his life, all the things why he was with her, why he was going to marry her, were also lies. Jeff felt like an ultimate, complete idiot.

- I'm sorry. . . - Jay whispered once again

- Shut up! - Jeff said loudly. - Just shut the hell up. . .

* * *

- Mum!!! - Beth said once very nervous

- Calm down Betty. Keep smiling. . . Everything's ok

- Why everything always seems ok to you?! - Beth asked loudly

- We don't need a drama little lady. - Beth's mom responded

- Excuse me miss. - the priest interrupted. - Will the groom show up?

- Well ofcourse he will. - Beth answered angrily

- Well I have two more weddings and one burial today, so if the groom won't show in 10 minutes, then I'm sorry, but I'll have to leave.

- He will be here very soon father. Don't worry. He will - Beth's mom assured also a bit nervous

* * *

Tons of thoughts were running through Jeff's mind. One second - everything's clear, another - you understand how insidious this life can be. At the same time, Christian felt like the nastiest worm on Earth. He was also in his mind. A few minutes now none of them were talking. Jay didn't react, he was too buisy blaming himself to notice what was going on, as long as Jeff stood up and made his way to the door.

- Where are you going? - Jay asked a bit scared, that maybe Jeff will still continue his marriage with Beth.

- To someone, who I should be all this time with. . . - Jeff said as he ran out of the room, soon - of the church straight to the airport. . .

* * *

I had three huge video projects to YouTube, so I totally forgot about this story and **"Crazy Little Thing Called Love".** Anyway, here we go, what do you think?


	29. Harpy in a white dress

**THE LAST CHAPTER - THE LAST CHAPTER - THE LAST CHAPTER - THE LAST CHAPTER - THE LAST CHAPTER **

* * *

Title: **Love and other disasters**

Chapter: **29th**

Chapter's name: **Harpy in a white dress**

Characters: **Jeff HARDY, Trish STRATUS, Beth BRITT, Amy "Lita" DUMAS, Matt HARDY, Christian CAGE, Melina PEREZ, Randy ORTON, Torrie WILSON, Ashley MASSARO, Adam "Edge" COPELAND and others.**

Characters in this chapter: **Jeff HARDY, Trish STRATUS, Christian CAGE, Beth BRITT, Matt HARDY, Amy "Lita" DUMAS and others.**

Author: **Adrea019**

* * *

- I'm gonna kill him, mom. I swear to God I will. - Beth angrily said to her mom. Jeff was late over 30 minutes.

- Now don't talk like this in the church Beth, I'm warning you.

- I have all rights in the world to talk like this mother! My soon to be future husband is late to our wedding, how the hell should I feel?

- Calm down, you know that Jeffrey isn't one of that men, who would leave their bride on their wedding date.

- You don't know him! - Beth cried out as a few guests turned their looks to her. - Nobody knows my fiance better than me!

- Don't you dare to talk to me like that! - her mom said loudly

- Or what are gonna do? You're one old, nasty, useless slipper, and this. . . - Beth pointed all over the church. - This is my time so don't you dare to ruin this to me!

- So I'm ruining this? I think Jeff's the one who doesn't one to marry one selfish, untidy cow! - Beth's mom cried out as Beth slapped her hard across the face and the old woman felt down on the floor. The priest ran down to help her, now all the people were staring at them in shock. Beth watched her mom crawling on the floor and crying with joy. With a smile. As far as she saw one family going to leave.

- AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? - She cried out

- Let's face it Beth, Jeff won't show up and we have one very important meeting right on the way. - The woman responded.

- Important meeting? Important meeting? What can be more important than my wedding?

- Beth. . .

- No, listen to me! None of you will get out of this God-damn church, - priest jaw dropped. - before me and Jeff will get married, when I officialy will be is wife, than you could go wherever you want to! And I don't want to hear those stupid rumors that Jeff left me near the altar! - she cried out looking at maybe 7 year old girl, who just said it to her mom. - JEFF WILL SHOW UP!

- NO HE WON'T. - Christian said as he entered the church and everybody stared at him with even more shock.

* * *

Jeff breathless knocked on the door. He just had a long flight from North Carolina to Canada. But it was worth it. Now he was standing near the door of one woman, who he loved. That love hurt so bad both of them, but through it all his heart was beating so fast. He needed to say that he loves her, to kiss her, to hug her, to make love with her. . .

_Everything's possible in this life._

* * *

Trish was sitting on the sofa, watching some stupid romantic film and eating ice cream. Tears were streaming down her face. Have you ever heared when people says that ice cream helps to get rid of heart ache? Well they lie! It doesn't help at all.

Her heart ache was just as big as it was. Jeff was now getting married. Trish looked as the man from the film, who said it to the woman in front of him:

_- No matter what the life will bring I will always love you. And noone or nothing in this world will brake us up. From this second I'm yours and you're mine. Forever!_

- LIAR! - Trish cried out as she threw a spoon to the TV. - You men make me sick. All you do is talk, talk and talk. God, I hate you all!

_**You said you would love me until you die  
And as far as I know you're still alive** _

- Jeff Hardy is not only a Daredevil. He's a Satan. - she said to herself as she put the ice-cream to the freezer. Trish felt a bit cold. She wore a simple mini black dress. If Jeff's wedding to someone was a celebration, than to her it was more like a funeral. A funeral of her happiness and her heart. - I wish you both to live long and very unhappily. And when the day of your deaths come, you both will burn in hell for what you've done to me. - she whispered. Then a blonde-haired model and Diva heared the knock on the door. - Oh, so maybe one of my million friends decided to come over and watch me suffering? - she asked ironical as she opened the door and completely froze.

- Jeff?. . .

* * *

**A FEW HOURS BEFORE AT THE CHURCH**

* * *

- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? - Beth cried out

- I repeat he will not come. - Christian responded coolly as he was making his way near Beth. It was a bustle in the church. - Why? Maybe because he's a little mad at you because you lied to him that Gloria's his daughter, while I'm her real father. - Beth's face turned completely red, her eyes were filled with shock and tears.

- WHAT? - Matt jumped off his seat.

- Matt, that's not true. I swear. - Beth responded

- Or maybe, he couldn't accept the fact, that you pushed Trish down the stairs killing her and Jeff's baby?

- YOU DIDN'T!!! - Now Amy cried out as she stood up.

* * *

- Jeff? What are you doing here? - Trish asked, but instead of an answer Jeff with lightning speed took her face in his arms and kissed her. Just a couple of seconds away Trish pushed him and slapped him hard across the face. - What the hell?

- Trish, before you break me down I need to tell you something really important. . .

* * *

- You know, now when I think about it, he wasn't very happy that you tried to suffocate Gloria too. - Christian continued as he noticed one old lady dialing 911 in her phone. It made him smile.

- STOP IT! - Beth cried out. - You're just jealous! DON'T BELIEVE HIM PEOPLE! HE'S CRAZY!

- Really? I thought you were the one who painted her entire face with her make-up like some horror movie star.

- NO! - Beth cried

- Oh wait! Did I mentioned to you're ex fiance a little trifle that you intoxicated him and it was the only reason why he slep with you? Yes, I guess I did. - Christian smiled. It felt so right to disclose this harpy in a white dress.

- You bastard! - Beth cried out. - Where is he? Where is Jeff?

- Uhm he mentioned Canada, blonde beauty and airport. - Now Jay laughed. Police officers came into the church.

- YOU HELPED ME! YOU GAVE ME THOSE POISONS! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! ASSHOLE! I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU'LL GET A CANCER AND DIE! GO TO HELL! - Beth cried out as police officers were dragging her off the church.

- HELL? OH YES BETH, WE WILL MEET IN HELL!

* * *

- Oh my God. - Trish whispered. She and Jeff were sitting on the couch right at the moment. - You're not serious, right?

- I was never that serious in my life Trish. - Jeff responded. - Now you now the truth. I told you everything.

- So Gloria's Christian's daughter?

- Yes. Talking about kids. Why didn't you tell me? - The Daredevil asked

- What's the point? Would it change anything back then?

- You know it would. I had a right to know.

- I know. But. . .

- Not buts about it. - he interrupted her. - You should have tell me. But I guess it's a past. We won't change anything blaming each other. Trish, I want to make it clear to you, I love you. . . I want to get back with you. To start it from the beginning. Give me one more chance and I swear, I promise, I will make you happy. I will make us happy. And noone will break us up. - Trish ironical smiled, his words were so familiar to that guys from TV. But she waited these words for so long. Now he's here, promising her a light future, saying that he loves her. And everything what is now seperating them is one step. She knew she had to make that step. But is she ready? Did she forgive him? Even if not, will she ever be able to forgive him?

- I. . . uhm. . . I'm not so sure if I can trust you again. . .

* * *

**THE LAST CHAPTER - THE LAST CHAPTER - THE LAST CHAPTER - THE LAST CHAPTER - THE LAST CHAPTER**


End file.
